An account of Pars by Maester Yandel
by Miko 56
Summary: An accumulation of journals concerning the empire of Pars in Essos by Maester Yandel who had just completed his apprenticeship in the Citadel, this shall include the wars in which Pars had participated in the coming years from their expansion westward and also their encounters with Westeros, the account shall also include excerpts from other journals
1. Introductions and Dedications

**_The travels of Maester Yandel from Westeros to Pars_**

 ** _For my brothers and my nephews who are in Rose Village, Reach and to the Shashanshah Arslan and his wife Shahbanu Estelle of the Kingdom of Pars, Lusitania and Sindhura._**

 ** _Every beginning has an end,_**

 ** _Every turn comes a way,_**

 ** _By Mithra and by the eternal flame,_**

 ** _May I see the end of the day!_**

 _Pars was a rising empire in Essos, founded during the Centuries of blood by a people who migrated from further east as well as other Andal refugees fleeing from the onslaught of the Dothraki, the first of their Shah or ruler was Jamshid the Sage King who defeated the Great Dothraki horde that destroyed Sarnor, the inhabitants of the old kingdom crowned him as Shah, the Sarnori title for king, and welcomed his people as their new nobility and so Shah Jamshid proclaimed his Kingdom of Pars and ruled for two decades before killed by the Snake King Zahhak who was so cruel that a coalition of nobles led by the relatives of Shah Jamshid particularly Khayhusraw and his brothers killed the Snake King Zahhak in a poetic twist of fate, as the evil king was so fond of snakes that it was his preferred method of execution Khayhusraw and the nobles seized him from his bed then threw him at the pit of snakes that Zahhak was so fond of, Heroic King Khayhusraw's descendants ruled Pars until the reign of King Aegon the Unworthy in an event that was called the years of woe by all the subjects of Pars as it was that time Pars was conquered and almost brought to heel by its neighbor, Lusitania. The Royal family of Pars has been plagued with many intrigues and conspiracies, during the reign of Baelor the Blessed in Westeros Pars was conquered by Lusitania, a successor to the Valyrian Freehold of Essaria and a gateway to the ports of Essos and Westeros, it was during those tumultuous times that saw to the rise of a great young king in which this journal shall dedicate itself to: the current Shashanshah of Pars, Lusitania, and Sindhura Arslan first of his name._

 _It was also in this time that me and my colleagues fresh out of the Citadel in Westeros decided to go to Essos to research about the great golden road that enriched Pars, when we arrived at Braavos we were surprised to have heard that Pars was conquered by Lusitania, after some months of travelling further east we have then heard rumors that Pars had liberated themselves and had completely annexed Lusitania, we wasted no time and decided to go to Pars by the Dothraki sea which was being contested by Pars and the Dothraki Khals themselves before, although I doubt the Dothraki would try another scheme of trying to conquer the Sarnori successor state particularly because of their history, at the edge of the Dothraki sea we were met by the fine cavalry that Pars had boast of every man atop the horse had scale and lamellar armor, these were the Clibanarii, great heavy cavalry that defeated the Dothraki hordes led by Khal Barbo after the liberation of Pars by the Shashanshah Arslan. After presenting our papers as scholars from Westeros they escorted us to Ecbatana the center of the great golden road, at the gardens of kings in Ecbatana we were told to hold our head low and to not look upon the Shashanshah unless we were given permission by the Shashanshah himself we were led to a pavilion were the Shashansha himself was helping his infant son to stand up along with his wife, we held our head down not wanting to be rude to our host but it was such a fast event that we find ourselves feasting with the good king himself and sharing wine with his Hetairoia and Marzban._

 **Shashanshah - is a Parsian bastardization of the Sarnori title of Shah, the title itself meant King of kings or Emperor in a sense.**  
 **Clibanarii - heavy cavalry of the Kingdom of Pars, combining the hardiness and speed of Dothraki thoroughbred with heavy armor, lance, mace, and heavy composite bow seem to had created a great synthesis of a shock cavalry.**  
 **Hetairoia - retainers of lords and kings of Pars regardless of their status in the society.**  
 **Marzban - lords of lands granted by the King.**  
  
 _Arslan looked like the Targaryen Kings that we have, he was lithe and delicate of build, with a few muscles on his arms that denote that the young Shashanshah didn't shy away from the battlefield, he was handsome to say the least almost reminding me of Aegon the Unworthy when he wasn't a king yet, he had snow white hair that reminded me of the Valyrians, although we have Valyrian rulers ourselves mayhaps some of the Shashanshah's descendants had married a Valyrian noblewoman. His retainers seem to be an interesting crew themselves ex-bandits and disgraced nobles and small business merchants Shashanshah Arslan surrounds himself with what could be called as deplorables in Westeros and the Free Cities and yet they seem to have a profound loyalty to their king, some even made a rude joke of the king's wife and instead of being offended he laughed while his wife pointed a blade at the man in a humorous fashion that even me and my companions laughed too, their hospitality wasn't even lacking, food with exotic spices and fruits from Sindhura and beyond was offered to me and my colleagues and as a gesture of hospitality the Shashanshah himself sang a song for us which made us feel slightly ashamed because we were not able to return such a favor should we leave his kingdom, we were given baths and are escorted to extravagant rooms that no lords or even kings of Westeros could afford all of such made my heart ache to leave the place._

* * *

 _On account of the Pars military I couldn't help but describe the details in which their army is composed of, since during the time of our visit in the Shashanshah's capital an emergency court was held because of a Braavosi ambassador who is already near death and is asking to speak to the ruler of Pars to which he was quickly granted, he approached the Shashanshah praising his virtues and qualities before offering gifts from the Sealord to which the sovereign of Pars graciously accepted, the envoy presented itself as a representative of a coalition of the cities of Lorath, Pentos, and Braavos fighting against the slave states of Lys, Myr, and Volantis, it was also worth noting that it has been a long time ago since the Free Cities had been at war with each other, most of their battles now were at the negotiating table or at the sails, where every city tries to out-trade the other, it was only this time of the year (or years for lack of better term) that such an affair became bloody, Shashanshah Arslan listened to the envoy as he tells of their plight how their rivals used Westerosi mercenaries (Ironborn privateers, and Westerosi robber knights) to raid their coasts and ship lines as a way to cripple their economies, capturing women and children to be sold as slaves to their pleasure houses and courts, some of their court began to argue with the Braavosi, asking questions on who started the war and how it is almost wasteful to march the army of Pars further west to the Free Cities, regardless of whether or not by appealing to the fact that the Shashanshah despises slavery the envoy begged for him to aid them and prevent a nation to be enslaved by another.  
_  
"I plead for you not as an envoy of one sovereign to another but as a person who has seen the lives of his family and friends snuffed shortly and quickly before the reckoning of man, to aid our fight against those who would put us in chains, King of kings you who is a liberator of his people should also be a liberator of the oppressed" _it was a desperate appeal as every advisers of the Shashanshah told him to not meddle in the affairs of others unless given reason to, but from looking at his blue eyes there seem to be a vibrant spark in there an eagerness of not just to help people but also to look at the outside world to discover what is beyond there, he looked at his wife then asked her what she thinks and in a way that still surprises me and my colleagues she answers in a manner that can be considered wise and good.  
_  
"Even if you have to travel a thousand _farsangs_ for gold, glory, or fame, it is always in the nature of man to help others regardless of the distance, oh Arslan the man has traveled from afar and has faced dangers to entreat us our aid, should we not also return the favor and travel far and face dangers to give them our aid?" _it was in that advice that the Shashanshah stood up then held up his sword Rukhnabahd it was a beautiful sword and it had the markings of a Valyrian steel blade, its sheath was created and encased with gold, every single Hetairoia of the King of kings began to kneel before him as he declared his decision to the envoy.  
_  
"You have come to me as a supplicant and asked for the favor of my nation, you have traveled far and wide to seek our aid, now let me return such with what we can do, from this day to the last your nation and its friends shall be considered as friends of Pars with all the privileges and rights that come with such, your enemies and your friends enemies shall also be our enemies may the great Mithra bless this oath of mine, my heirs, and my subjects" _every single courtiers of the court also repeated his speech as every scribes furiously began to write the official document that was the Treaty of Liberation which became the basis of Pars to rule and influence the rich and lucrative ports of the cities of Lys, Myr, Pentos, and Volantis._

 _Now to the subject of their army, their army was centralized unlike armies of Westeros who had to rely on bannermen and knights to create a standing army, the military of Pars is divided into two classes the **Savaran** (cavalry) and the **Paygan** (Infantry). In their cavalry, Pars boast a balance of light and heavy cavalry, preferring mobile warfare particularly against their southern Dothraki neighbors, each cavalry division or gond savaran is led by a savarand salar or captain, a company of cavalry is called as a Clibanarii, whereas a cavalryman is called a Kataphractoi, the Savaran is commanded by a **Savaran Strategoi** , in their infantry Pars cannot be called lacking or insufficient it was simply said that infantry in Pars is only used to protect skirmishers or to hold out enemy infantry and cavalry, their heavy infantry is called a Zhayedan or Immortals, the most elite and specially trained infantry of Pars, ten thousand strong were they and it was said to keep up with the name the Zhayedan would often carry the bodies of their comrades and so making an impression that they didn't die, next came to the Hoplon or Shieldbearers tasked with reinforcing other infantry should the need arises then there is the Sparabara levy infantry that are cheap and untrained useful only to give cover to other advancing forces, the Pars Army size is about a hundred to a hundred and thirty thousand (including infantry, cavalry, and non-combatant necessities) and each of the companies of these troops were led by a Marzban and usually a Marzban is a lord however the status became a military office after a set of reforms by Arslan himself._

* * *

Account of Ferrego Fregar, envoy of Pars from Braavos, taken by the Maester Yandel.  
  
 _I will never understand the Shashanshah's mercy to his friends and enemies, even when I'm now old and grey, I could still remember that event as if it were yesterday._

 _We were ambushed by a Dothraki war party after the assembly of arms in Ecbatana, Shashanshah Arslan and his personal guard the Mardan fu Mardan Daryun lead the charge to their center, it was a sight to behold as bodies were flying in the air, the Shashanshah and his retinue cut a bloody way as they followed the head of the wedge which is the Mardan fu Mardan, I received a minor wound alongside some of the Shashanshah's Zhayedan nothing that a bandage can fix, after that encounter the captured prisoners were released without even a slight punishment for attacking them only a warning that should they ever try so again there would be no quarter given the next time, I will never understand why the Shashanshah didn't make a display of their corpses so as to warn other Khals of the futility of trying to harm his army, he even invited the leaders of their war party to a feast to which the Dothraki attended there I couldn't help but observe the way the Shashanshah would listen to their reasons as to why they would attack their column, food and survival were always the reason as to why these savages would raid one another, after the night of feasting the Shashanshah greeted them farewell and then let them away with some food and necessities on the road._

 _When that was done he visited and tend to his wounded men, I was surprise to see as I followed the Shashanshah as an envoy and courtier of his force, him kneeling in front of a dying man, a lowly footsoldier, listening to his last words, of his wife, and of his child that haven't been born yet, Shashanshah Arslan hold his hand assured him that his family would be provided for, he asked for his name where he and his family lived, his secretary Elam son of Narsus wrote in his papers, probably to make sure that the Shashanshah would make good of his word, for the last time the man closed his eyes and a tear fell on the Shashanshah's face._

 _Men die in war, it was expected and yet when I saw Shashanshah Arslan's face I could tell that he doesn't see his men as numbers to be disposed of but rather like a father to his sons, every member of his court was looked upon as a family, every single soldier of his army from the gallant Kataphractoi to the lowly Sparabara was like a brother and a child, I couldn't help but be touched by the sincerity of the Shashanshah's tears as it fell to his eyes._

"Every man is valuable to him" _Marzban Kishward had told me after that visit to the tents,_ "that is why we his men would also look after him should he grow old and grey" _it wasn't a word from the man but a promise, I have decided to write a letter now to Sealord Uthero Otherys to appoint me as head of envoys to Pars just so I can look at the reign of such an extraordinary king, which is a rare thing for all the kings there is in this world and also to try and understand why such a man had mercy from both his friends and foes._

* * *

 **Author's note: this story was posted in Spacebattles by me as Walpole343 other than that I couldn't help it since this was just one of my ideas when I was doing my critical review essay in American Government, so I posted it on Spacebattles forum on the ASOIAF idea thread before putting it here, anyways when my semester break starts expect me to write again, cheers!**

 **Miko 56**


	2. Royal Family of Pars

**The Pars Royal Family**

Description of the family of the Shashanshah in court, by Andarzbad Narsus son of Narsus. Taken by Maester Yandel  
  
 _The Royal family of Pars traces its roots to the Heroic King Khayhusraw, Shashanshah Arslan is the son of Andragoras and Tahamine, his wife the Shahbuna Estelle was of minor nobility in the Lusitanian courts quite a strange and unusual pair as royal lineages would often prefer principal subjects of higher lineage as brides or grooms than a vassal of a vassal, yet if one were to look at the way the royal couple interacted there is no love lost between them. Of their children there is Shahzade Anushiwaran the eldest of the three, a bright young lad that had his father's bearing, from his bright cat-like golden eyes that he took from his mother and his father's silver hair and a handsome face and lean figure, he is an active lad that wouldn't hesitate to play a prank on the ladies in waiting and also the young squires that visit the capital, of the eldest Shahzade it was said that the boy was sickly as a babe and wasn't expected to live tomorrow, desperate to save his son, Arslan consulted with magis, medicine men, and even priests and priestesses of all religions of his empire to save his boy it was only in a dream that Arslan saw a djinn touch the boy's head and a lion burst forth out of the boy's body, the main reason why his son was named as Anushiwaran meaning 'immortal lion soul' the boy was said to be blessed by Mithra, a suitable choice as a heir should he be elected by the Artabids as Shashanshah, although there is a rumor that the young lad was too adventurous and would hate the responsibilities of being a Shashanshah, the second of their family is Shahzade Cyrus, he is a copy of his father although his mercurial temper was that of his mother, he is easy to be offended not one to take an insult lightly but like his brother and sister he is kind and sympathetic to others, although such affection only extends to his friends and family most notably to the younger sister of the family, Shahdokt Sisygambis had her father's silver locks and her mothers eyes like Anushiwaran, she is a kindly person shy and demure like a proper Westerosi lady although her mother tries to teach her of sword work (which was never a surprise, as we were at court we saw the mother beating the three children with a flat of a training sword, teaching them about martial arts like she were a master-at-arms)._

 _There is a second branch of the family, Shahzade Osroes is the nephew of Arslan although we never saw the young man at court only heard that the boy was at an academy in Gilan to study medicine and also philosophy, from what I can gather is that the boy was born of Hilmes the traitor prince and Irina the forsworn princess of Maryam, although such words cannot be spoken at court unless you want to risk your neck, there were rumors that the young man had tried to takeover the kingdom and when the plot was discovered Osroes was sent to Gilan to be watched over, the story of him studying in the academy in Gilan a cover to ensure that everything is alright in Ecbatana but as an observer with no say in court matters I would rather stay silent on such and let every people of Pars speak for themselves._

 **Shahzade or Shahdokt - means 'of kingly material' it is a title given to princes and princesses born of the Royal family of Pars.  
Andarzbad - literally means 'counsel' a Pars equivalent of the King's Hand in Westeros.  
Artabids - means 'crowners' they choose who of the Royal family of Pars should rule, composed mostly of noble families tracing their lineage to the nobles who had helped Khayhusraw and his brothers to overthrow the Snake King Zahhak.**

* * *

Letter from Shashanshah Cyrus to Maester Yandel of Old Town.  
  
 _It has been some time since you had visited our court in Ecbatana, I still remember the eagerness my brother had to visit the great wall of ice that you described in your stories to us when we were children, I will never forget it when me and my brother begged to my father to let us visit Westeros, his refusal was outright then and I can't help but laugh at the irony since that is what I am doing now to my son who is most eager to go to many places that is out of my reach since I was crowned Shashanshah._

 _I always wanted to ask my kingly father why me, what did they see in me that I did not? I am not fit to be king to rule over thousands of souls of the empire but Priestess Farangis told me that to be hesitant of rule meant that you understand the burden of the crown and throne, she tells me that with time I will be a good Shashanshah, of course as my kingly father had trusted her words I had to do so as well, I could only hope that I can meet the expectations of the people who crowned me._

 _I have received a copy of your account of Pars dedicated to both my kingly father and queenly mother, I could say that as I read it I know that you are trying to be neutral of your writings although I can see some biases on the account that you sometimes use Westerosi perspective in describing the ladies and the men of our land, still I will have to applaud you for your efforts of putting Pars on the map of the world and wish for your colleagues in the Citadel to journey to Ecbatana so that knowledge can be shared, you are as always welcome in Ecbatana should you want to visit again, my sister Sisygambis would be delighted to meet and I'm sure our children would also, the stories that you would tell them would surely interest them._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Shashanshah Cyrus son of Arslan, King of Pars, Sindhura, and Lusitania._

Letter from Shahzade Anushiwaran to Maester Yandel of Old Town.  
  
 _You were right to tell that the North is the largest kingdom in Westeros, but you forgot to tell me that it is cold and empty there too, there is barely a farmstead to be seen just farms of lords tended by peasants, and the smell, I couldn't help but miss Ecbatana with the filth that I had seen in White Harbor, the smell was that of rotten fish not the smell of the sea as all sailors would say, and don't get me started on King's Landing it is nothing but filth and the Seraglios and the Harems of satraps are more cleaner than the brothels of their streets, I thought the Targaryens constructed the capital of Westeros on the image of the Valyrian cities, yet if you look at it the whole city stinks of filth and refuse._

 _Winterfell is a good fortress, although it seems the Northerners never made any attempt of maintaining the whole castle, I have to hide my identity as a prince of Pars through dying my hair black, I will go down south next week maybe pass by Old Town to see you again kindly Maester._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Shahzade Anushiwaran_

Letter from Shahdokt Sisygambis to Maester Yandel of Old Town.

 _Khosrau has spoken his first words, he was more interested of his father because his first words were 'dada' not 'mama' I think it wont be long until his father would take him to hunt in the forests, Darius followed his uncle Anushiwaran to Westeros, I will not tell you where they are since their safety is a priority of Pars but what I can tell you is that they seem excited to see the continent in the west and would like to see all those things you have told us when we were children._

 _My husband Homer took me to the war camp, for us to spend some time of course, I'm sure Mardan fu Mardan Daryun would have scolded us for our lack of protocol but he is too old and tired to even bother, I know I shouldn't tell you this its just that we had lost our first child and my husband is eager to try once more for us to have a child which I always pray to all the gods of Pars and other places to grant me so._

 _I worry for my brother Cyrus, he hasn't slept in a few weeks, and the whole court is worried of him, he has let himself be bothered of being the Shashanshah too much, I will try and talk him to take a break before he dies of over work._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Shahdokt Sisygambis_

* * *

The Royal Family in the garden of Kings in Ecbatana.

 _I was asked by the Shashanshah to accompany him and his family in the garden of Kings in Ecbatana, this was after the affair of the war of the Free Cities which shall be discussed on the next chapter of this journal, before following his aide I asked the King of kings if I could take one of my colleagues with me to which the aide said of course, as we walked at the halls of the palace, I felt a strange presence of the place, when kings of Westeros would often show their grandeur and elegance the Royal Palace seems to show a simple yet elegant taste for furniture and decoration, there were no statues of past Shahs, no mosaics or anything that would show the majesty and history that is the Shashanshah although of course I was told that Pars had just suffered not just a foreign occupation but also a succession struggle where the Shashanshah had to fight against his cousin and also his father for the throne of Pars._

 _Of course Westeros was no stranger to struggles for the Iron throne, we had suffered the Dance of Dragons and most recently the Blackfyre Rebellion the fruit of Aegon the Unworthy's recognition of his bastards but of course I'm writing about Pars and so our focus should be of Pars, I was led to the pavilion where the Royal Musician Gieve was reciting a Rubaiyat to the Royal Family, it was such an interesting poetry system consisting of quartrains that follow a two couplet rhyme pattern, but I will not emphasize on the Rubaiyat but rather I will try my best to translate the poetry in the common tongue._

Infinite in miracles, the light does sway

to the morrow, the morning day,

shall I end this tale, with sorrow,

Till my heart again knows the way,

 _There was applause from the Shashanshah and the Shahbuna, as the children decide to ask of him of more stories of his romantic 'exploits' Shashanshah Arslan took notice of me_ "Ah our guest has arrived please take comfort from our presence, shall you have wine served _magi_?" _he invited me as I politely refused the wine that was offered and with that we talked of many things particularly of his grand empire and also of Westeros._

"Where do you live?" _the Shahshanshah asks as I told him of my origins, a son of a poor serf that was lucky enough to be noticed by a lord's maester, Arslan smiled at my tale as he looked at his garden and then said_ "tell me true, speak honestly _magi_ is the worth of this garden enough for all the people of your kingdom to be able to live comfortably in all their lives?" _I answered no for as all the peoples of Westeros would want to live in this garden in comfort, they would not appreciate the beauty of such, the Shashanshah gave a sad smile as he told me of his childhood how he was not raised by his own parents but by a kindly Azat and his wife, there I learned of his reason as to why he wished for no people to suffer just because of their birth but would want all to be able to rise by their own merit, it was of course a dangerous idea in Westeros and also outside the Royal Palace but there was a project of the King of kings in Maryam to create an institute of learning which would collect and spread the knowledge of the world, a place in which I am also anticipating to visit should I return home and also try and contribute to the project that is a monument of knowledge, after a lot of talks that left my throat parch the Shashanshah asked me to join him and his Hetairoia for a feast to which I accepted._

* * *

 **Author's note: if you want to be updated just look at Spacebattles for any new posts of me as Walpole343 but other than that this chapter shall describe Pars in the aftermath of its war with Lusitania, so yeah you might also notice my liberal use of Sassanid Persian and Greek terms which I would like to stress out that Pars seem to be influenced by Greco-Persian Sassanids than the Achaemenid Persians so have fun reading this journal!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	3. Braavosi-Pars alliance

**The Pars-Braavosi Alliance**

An account of Pars by Maester Yandel.

 _The Pars-Braavosi Alliance is the most important alliance in this times, first and foremost is that it extend the reach of Pars influence in Essos, second it ensured the security of Braavos as the most prominent Free City, and third it allowed for new ports to be open for Pars to be connected with Westeros, although Pars and Braavos had to fight eight battles and twelve sieges in a war that spans for seven years. The march from Ecbatana is an arduous one, the first battle that I saw of the army of Pars was their encounter with a Dothraki war party in which they were able to fend off the savages away from their supply train._

 _It is the first time of me to see the Parsian army in action against the barbaric tribes that had once ravaged Sarnor. The heavy cavalry formed a wedge with the Shashanshah's personal guard Mardan fu Mardan Daryun who is being followed by the king as they charge to the Dothraki center. I couldn't help but be awed at the famous Pars Savaran, fully armored from horse to rider they were like yet unlike the knights of Westeros as they seem to uphold such notions of chivalry and knighthood, but their version of such was harsh, with rules and traditions that if violated by a careless Kataphractoi would result to either demotion and dishonor or worse death._

 _Their infantry was also disciplined as I helped with assisting in providing supplies to the soldiers I couldn't help but wish that the armies of Westeros are centralized themselves, every soldier marches with his shield at the ready not breaking formation despite the hail of arrows and also the Dothraki trying to run through them, they stand firm like a wall against the sea holding them while they thrust their spears, as I observed them a whistle blows from the officer and then the soldier in front switches with someone behind him, it repeats in such a manner that every man seem to fight with the strength of a hundred men._

 _The battle was a one sided affair and led me to a conclusion that if Pars would ever had the same worldly ambitions as the Valyrians no one can stop them._

* * *

"Yashashin!" came the battle cry of Arslan as he drew his sword and pointed it in front of the enemy's center the neighing of horses and the sound of their hooves as they began to rush towards the enemy with Mardan fu Mardan Daryun leading the wedge his spear impaling the first of the Dothraki who tried to cut him down with an _arakh_ "We break their center and we can end the battle swiftly!" Arslan calls for everyone as the king's flag was raised high and the men around the Shashanshah fought with savage vigor as they hack and slash all that their blades could meet, Daryun was making a wave of foes flying in the air as he swung and thrust his lance at them, his prodigious strength attracting more and more enemies who are trying to put this legendary warrior of Pars down.

The hoplon followed through with the cavalry as it crashed in the surprised Dothraki lines who thought that as they were the attackers it can be expected that they would try and protect their supply trains, a mistake they will pay for dearly as it took them almost an hour to recover and try to regain the upper-hand in the battle. It was however a hopeless endeavor as the center was quickly overwhelmed like a ship's keel breaking from a rock, the fight spreads through as the rest of the Parsian army began to commit against screamers and bloodriders who were trying to reach the baggage train first.

Arslan was dismounted from his horse as a Dothraki grabbed him and dragged him down to the ground, as the man was about to cleave him down with his _arakh_ when he dodged and with a furious kick Arslan sent the man away from him giving him a chance to stand up and follow through to the Dothraki with a swipe of his sword in the man's neck, "are you alright your grace?!" Gieve dismounted from his horse and then covered for Arslan as he recovered from his forcibly dismounting.

"Protect the Shashanshah!" came the cries from his whole retinue as Daryun wheeled his horse and then stood at the spot where Arslan fell and is being assisted by the Royal Bard and his wife as the men formed a quick shield wall around him not letting an arrow or a sword blow to fall on him.

"I'm fine Gieve!" Arslan answered as he planted his sword on the ground then removed his helm, his bodyguards surrounding him as they protect him from the enemy, his wife quickly approaches him and then checks him for wounds, "Estelle you don't have to do that, I'm fine, I just got pulled off my steed" he said as his wife just sighs and then gives him her canteen to which he gratefully drinks before passing it back to her.

"Just don't die Arslan I don't want to tell our children stories of how you died in an ambush before even reaching our supposed allies" she says as Arslan quickly mounted his horse and was surprised to see a messenger fighting his way towards him.

"Shashanshah Arslan! The Marzban Kubard has broken through their camp and has captured the son of their leader!" the messenger cried out as Arslan then turned to Estelle who quickly relayed the message to the army.

"Victory to Pars!"

"Victory to the Shashanshah!"

The cries of victory was enough to send the Dothraki in a panicked rout as every man of the army of Pars shouts the capture of their camp, "Daryun send the riders and order the Marzbans to stop their pursuit, a show of strength is enough for them!" Arslan calls out as Daryun quickly looked for messengers to relay Arslan's orders. The battle was over and the leader of the Dothraki war party, Khal Jommo had presented himself in the Parsian camp and asked for the release of his son Barbo to which Arslan let the boy go with no demands for a ransom as was his right as the victor, although he demand Khal Jommo to join him to a dinner feast to which the Khal hesitantly agreed to the invitation, at night Arslan served wine with the Dothraki and listened to why they decided to try and ambush their army.

"We don't have food, the only thing we have to feed is our horses, so when we saw your people we thought we could take you on" Khal Jommo told the same story that the people of the Dothraki sea had forced them to raid, to pillage, and to enslave, when the Khal's cup was empty Arslan stood up taking a wine pitcher from one of the servants and began serving Khal Jommo wine himself, the men of the Khal began to whisper among themselves as Arslan refilled his cup.

"To an eternal friendship between your people and my kingdom" he said as the Khal and his men couldn't comprehend what had just happen, "take the golden and silver cups that you have taken your drink in and we shall share some of our food and water with you for we have many" he said as he turn to his companions, "they had already paid for their lives the necessities they need who are we to deny them that?" all of his court cried out their assent to him.

* * *

An account of Pars by Maester Yandel.

 _I cannot help but find myself wondering why the Shashanshah didn't execute the savages after they have dared attack their army, the Shashanshah after the feast has invited me to his personal tent where me and my colleagues were shown how simple it is Shashanshah Arslan preferred everything as simple and yet his tent also showed power and magnificence as expected of kings._

 _He asked of my opinion of the Dothraki what I think of them, and of course as a man who doesn't know the affairs of the east I called them savages and barbarians to which the Shashanshah seem to shake his head in disapproval,_ "my old Eran-Spahbed Narsus would disagree of you" _he said as he showed me a book which I would take home in the future and have the apprentices of the Citadel copy, it is the military treatise written by the Shashanshah's old Eran-Spahbed and Andarzbad Narsus titled 'Manual of war: a treatise to advise the Shashanshah in the affairs of the military' the Shashanshah then discussed of me how mercy and might are two different sides of the coin and yet are of the same substance, to show force would also mean that you must show mercy to a potential ally unless total annihilation of the enemy is necessary, the Dothraki Khal had experienced a slap in the wrist if the Khal attempted to attack them again then a more harsh action would be called for, it was a wise advice given by the old adviser of the Shashanshah and it seems he had followed it in his whole life, when Eran-Spahbed Narsus had taken to the grave._

 _We march west and was met by Qohori representatives, the Free City of Qohor were alarmed of a large army marching westward and so would like to know why, they sent a delegation of the nobles of the city and met with the Shashanshah there the Qohori couldn't believe that the young man in front of them is the famed Shashanshah Arslan only when he showed Rukhnabad were they convinced that it was he. After much deliberation Qohor allowed Arslan and his party to pass through the city with a treaty allowing merchants to take the route that they took to Ecbatana as well as exemption from tariffs for five years by Pars. After a few months we finally arrived to Braavosi territory with an army from Myr, Lys, and Volantis waiting for us._

* * *

"We march further west of their position and set up a forward camp on the hillside, a higher ground would allow us to see what they are planning" Daryun said as Arslan gave him his leave, with a respectful nod Daryun and his contingent went towards the western hillside opposite to the position of the Myrish, Lysene, and Volantene armies that have taken camp downhill. Shashanshah Arslan turns to Marzban Esfan who bowed "your grace" he calls out.

"Set up the camp and have the men rest Marzban Esfan, we have marched long and they deserve to rest" Marzban Esfan then began to cry out orders to the men to set up camp while he began to discuss tactics with Marzban Kubard to which the man simply grins.

"We'll make sure they wont be sleeping soundly in the coming night your grace!" he then rides out with his contingent, when the royal tent was set up the Shashanshah and his Hetairoia, there was no rest for him and his court as they began to discuss how they would confront the enemy, others advised Arslan to attack them at the coming dark, while others prefer to confront the enemy at dawn where they are well rested and when Marzban Kubard had rattled them enough that they are at a discomfort, at the end of the day it was decided that the army would confront the enemy at dawn and once Marzban Kubard had finished harassing them.

The night came and the morning comes, Shashanshah Arslan let himself be helped by his assistant Elam son of Narsus as he prepares his armor, his wife also followed with him her hair tied to a ponytail, looking at him she allowed herself to be kissed as they both gazed at each others eyes. "We'll come back alive" they both said, it was a promise, a personal oath between the Shashanshah and the Shahbanu who had already experienced a lot of battles in their lifetime.

"A fine day for battle your grace" greeted Marzban Kubard as Shashanshah Arslan mounted a horse and he followed, it can already observed that the enemy army is disconcerted by the night raids that Kubard and his contingent had done, their spirits seem to be downtrodden as their eyes appeared to be hollowed, and feet heavy from having to deal with raids and sabotages on their supply lines.

"Representatives from Lys, Myr, and Volantis approaching your grace" Marzban Tus pointed with his free hand as envoys from the enemy approached him all of them haughty and full of themselves.

"Shashanshah Arslan we greet you as representatives of the Civilized Coalition, we only asked that you go back to your capital and let us carry on with our civilized affairs as such is not a concern of yours" one of the envoys said, Daryun's grip on his lance tightens at the implied insult, some of the Marzbans themselves wanted to cut the insolent cur's head off but Arslan raised a hand to placate them.

"I understand that you have a good night sleep envoy?" the Shashanshah said smiling as he reminds them of the sleepless night they just suffered, "Braavos is an ally of Pars what kind of a king would I be if I turn back on my word?" he asks as the envoys glared at him at the quip.

"An alive king you will be if you turn back" the envoy said as he gestures at the army, "Shashanshah we outnumber your forces, surely you would know when defeat is imminent?" he says as Arslan smiles at him.

"Yes a numerous herd of sheep encouraged by coin are no soldiers" with that the negotiations have ended and Arslan returned in front of his men all in his full armor and resplendent in his white horse, his right arm widespread as his favorite eagle settled on his hand.

"Brothers-in-arms, men of Pars! The armies of Lys, Myr, and Volantis had demanded we go back but how can I be a true man if I go back on my word, how can we call ourselves a noble sovereign state if we do not uphold an oath we had sworn in good faith? Brothers-in-arms by Mithra I will not abandon an ally who has traveled afar just to entreat us! Let us show our enemies and our friends what it means to be soldiers of Pars!" shouts of approval and roars of outrage as everyone began to cry out their battlecries.

"Mithra! Mithra!"

"Yaldabaoth! Yaldabaoth!"

"Sol! Sol!"

"Shashanshah Arslan! Pars! Pars!"

Drawing Rukhnabad from its sheath Shashanshah Arslan wheeled his horse at the face of the enemy and held a deep breath "Oh gods of Pars, oh Sage King Jamshid, oh Heroic King Khayhusraw, we beseech you to grant us victory!" he points his sword at the enemy army "Yashashin!" he cries out as the Parsian army began march towards the battlefield, cavalry rushing head on followed by the infantry and a hail of arrows from the archers as the enemy meet them head on at the foot of the hill the Parsian forces are positioned in, the enemy cavalry was routed quickly by their Parsian counterpart as the downward charge gave them momentum and force that the enemy cavalry didn't expect such ferocity from Parsian Savaran all of the enemy were trampled to death and the others driven away from the battlefield.

"I want every Savaran division to regroup! Marzban Tus I want you and Kubard to chase the enemy to their camp, raise havoc if possible!" came the order from Shahbanu Estelle as she began to order the buglers to call for the Savaran to regroup.

"Shashanshah Arslan! The Zhayedan divisions Marzban Esfan and Marzban Merlane cannot hold for too long if we don't send reinforcements to their side!" Arslan grunts as he looks at Daryun then at the Shahbanu Estelle.

"Go and assist them I will lead the charge in their center!"

"By your orders Shashanshah!"

"Arslan!" the Shashanshah turns as his wife grabs him from his horse then kisses him full, "don't die" she says as Arslan nods and holds her free hand, "...and you too Estelle my wife" he said as they parted, Arslan swings his sword in the air in a circular motion rallying the remaining cavalry to him.

"On my order!" he calls for them as everyone began to form a wedge, "on them!" they ride down the surprised infantry as they reach their center, surprise was written on the enemy general's face as Arslan qucikly liberated his head from his shoulders. The shock and awe that such a charge inspired was enough for the remainder of the enemy to rout allowing victory for Pars to be achieved.

* * *

An account of Pars by Maester Yandel.

 _The victory at the battle of the Andal Hill plain secured the route between Pars and Braavos as it destroyed the hold of the Lysene, Myrish, and Volantene coalition in the region, it also made it easy for Pars to sweep through westward as it would take almost a year for the three enemies of Braavos and Pars to recuperate their losses and try once more to fight Pars in a final battle that would decide the campaigns, the Shashanshah finally met with his Braavosi allies at a small town near the Free City, giving much tribute to him as the Sealord gave him gifts of spices and wine while the Shashanshah presented him a ceremonial dagger with the seal of the Royal Family of Pars declaring Braavos as the friend of Pars until the end of days._

 _The Sealord and the Shashanshah discussed the progress of their campaign, and the plans after defeating the three enemies of Braavos, Shashanshah Arslan wanted to leave Lys, Myr, and Volantis after giving them a series of defeats on battles but the Sealord said that the only way to defeat the Coalition is to annex their city and liberate the slaves they had incurred, he proposed that after annexing the three Free Cities, the Shashanshah should appoint someone from Braavos to act as a representative of Pars and collect taxes and tributes in his name, when the Shashanshah suggested that it could have been the Sealord and his successors, the Sealord explained to him that Braavos doesn't bow to any king but can serve the interest of one and so it was decided that a Satrap would be appointed by the Shashanshah among his subjects and would be advised by a vizier of Braavos._

 _The campaigns of Pars almost took a toll on me, when we crossed a marshy terrain, an infection spread among the troops and I was one of the unfortunates to be inflicted by one, after a fever I began to recover and was surprised to see the Shashanshah helping the medics in assisting the sick soldiers, he even helped me with applying medicines, and I am forever grateful of such an act of grace by the Shashanshah._

* * *

 **Author's note: so third chapter the semester is finish and all I need to do is wait for my grades, so anyway, the whole chapter of this story would contain snippets of scenes as well journal accounts from Maester Yandel, also like I said before Pars is inspired by Sassanid Persia and also Pre-Islamic Persia, so yeah expect a lot of ass kissing the Persians, despite me being a Grecophile.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	4. The Empire of Pars

**The Empire of Pars**

Part of an Excerpt of the reigns of the kings of Pars, written at the Royal Capital of Ecbatana by the Royal College of Arts and Letters.

 _The House of Khayyahlim, the Royal family of Pars traces its descent from the Sage King Jamshid to the Heroic King Khayhusraw no official words has been recorded to this house only that there personal sigil is the golden mint face of Sage King Jamshid defaced by a sword on a white field surrounded by olive branches. The Royal family of Pars is definitely the oldest surviving Houses from the Centuries of Blood, rivaling even the Starks and the Targaryens in history and influence in the world, however despite being older and noble in its history and origins the House of Khayyahlim is beset of bloodshed and intrigue until Arslan I ascended to the throne._

 _Arslan I, son of Andragoras III of the House of Khayyahlim, descended from the Heroic King Khayhusraw, his reign started with turmoil and war Pars was invaded by Lusitania a neighboring successor state of Essaria, after taking over Ecbatana and overthrowing both his father and brother who bent the knee to him and had died after another battle in the defense of Pars. Arslan was declared Shashanshah of Pars, Maryam, and Lusitania when Innocentius VII decided to declare him as his heir, and the forsworn Princess of Maryam had given up all her claim to the nation of Maryam to Pars before dying in childbed, Arslan also was declared the adoptive brother and heir of Sindhura's Rajah Rajendra who didn't trust his own sons to his throne after dying from poisoning by one of his sons, Arslan marched and then annexed Sindhura defeating the coalition of the three sons who were fighting among themselves on who should be Rajah of Sindhura and so by the time Arslan was at his twenties he is now the Shashanshah of Pars, Maryam, Lusitania, and Sindhura, his reign was marked with prosperity and liberty to all who were enslaved either by the Dothraki or by his own people. His reign also welcomed new addition to his growing empire, the wars of emancipation brought to his empire ports that connected him to Westeros ensuring riches and new adventure to his people. Shashanshah Arslan I died of old age a year after the death of his wife Shahbanu Estelle, his death was taken into great grief by his empire as men and women prostrated at the streets of Ecbatana weeping and wailing as his funeral procession pass through, in the corners of his empire the people tore down their clothes and spread dirt on their hair as his death was declared._ "No man was ever loved by everyone as he was, his enemies then became his loyal friends and his loyal friends let themselves be ruled by him" _it was said of one of the lords of Westeros who had been once a mercenary who had fought against Pars, it can be said that despite not having an embassy in the Seven Kingdoms, Arslan made sure that a connection between Westeros and Pars is made through arts and literature, the tale of Arslan was a widely read tale about his reign by Kings and lords of the Seven Kingdoms while, the treatise on war and other military affairs written by his Eran-Spahbed Narsus became a must read for all nobles that during Robert's Rebellion it became a manual of stratagem to all generals of the war._

 _Cyrus II, son of Arslan I of the House of Khayyahlim, he succeeded his father a month after his death, his reign started with tensions rising between Pars and the Slaver's bay as the Dothraki sea became slowly invaded by the city-states of the Slaver's bay, the Khals decided to call for Cyrus' aid to which he answered bearing the force of Pars on Slaver's bay liberating the Dothraki sea and driving out the infamous the Unsullied slave legions in the Dothraki territory, the treaty of the Khals to Cyrus was written and signed forever indebting the Dothraki to Pars after many centuries of conflict between the two. Cyrus II was known for his love of women, it was said that when he was still a Shahzade in his teens he toured his father's newly gained territories and met an ex-Lysene bedslave and took her as his concubine much to the disapproval of his mother and father, when he led armies against Dothraki raiders he took a captured Lhazareen lady and married her in a hasty military ceremony, his father and mother were quick to try and correct the actions of the young man but Cyrus said to them_ "you married for love and pleasure, let me decide also for myself whom to love and experience pleasure as well" _it became a strain to the relationship of Cyrus and his parents as he took concubines and wives left and right and his mother and father had to try and make him a responsible successor as his brother Anushiwaran made a tour in Westeros and had declined the Artabids call for him to be Shashanshah, however despite the womanizing ways of Cyrus he is a great law maker, scholar, and organizer of the Parsian Empire, he created the first embassy to Westeros, he became a patron of arts and education, and he encouraged the connection of the continental highway connecting Braavos, Lys, Myr, Volantis, and other cities of the empire to the capital of Ecbatana, he built schools and libraries managed by the temples of Mithra and Yaldabaoth, and he also encouraged freedom of religion and speech across his empire which was followed by his successor when he died. One famous story attributed about Cyrus was about one of his wives, Tysha of Silvers, he had met her two years after his father's death at Volantis where he was dealing with a brewing rebellion among the old Volantene families_ "She was a slight thing, with half dazed blue eyes, silky black hair, a pitiful creature but as pretty as a Lapis Lazuli if taken care of" _Cyrus notes the handful of silver coins that she kept in her tattered clothes and a gold coin that she seem to keep as a necklace, he protected her when she was being assaulted by drunkards at the street,_ "scared and frightened she was when I called on my men to take her to my manse, where I had my servants treat her, wash her, and feed her, it was reported to me that the lady was raped and I couldn't hold my rage as I asked if it were the men who had assaulted her had done this, however they told me that it wasn't so for the wounds appeared to be a few months old and were not done recently, and so I have decided to take care of her and be their for her" _Cyrus and Tysha never talked to each other until they went back to Ecbatana where she told of her story,_ "A sorrowful tale she had told me, a wife of a lord made into a whore because of the man's father who disapproved of their marriage, she fled from Westeros a poor whore she became as it was declared by the evil lord" _for some months they were married and lived together as husband and wife until she died giving birth to twins, Tyrion and Tysha, as the paternity of the twins are in questioned the two were excluded from the succession in the Parsian throne despite they were given the title of Shahzade and Shahdokt by the Artabids, when Cyrus died of old age he asked for his body to be buried alongside Tysha a request his son and successor, Khosrau I obliged and gave to him, a statue was built of him in the Palatial harem of Ecbatana and on his side was his most favorite of wives, Tysha of Silvers._

 _Arslan II, son of Anushiwaran of the House of Khayyahlim, he succeeded his cousin Khosrau when the man died at battle in the final wars in the Slaver's bay without an heir and the Artabids denied some of Cyrus' sons the throne of Pars as they themselves already declined the crown when Khosrau I took the mantle of Shashanshah and the twins Tyrion and Tysha were deemed illegitimate by the Artabids, and the daughter of Arslan I, Sisygambis and her children had already declined the claim they look to Westeros where Anushiwaran went on adventuring had fell in love, married and had a child to which the Shahzade met an unfortunate end, as Arslan II remembers it clearly he was travelling alongside his cousin and father when they were being confronted by men wearing the banners of House Targaryen and were wearing golden mail, the city watch of King's Landing, the men demanded that they pay to continue the fight against the rebels or to contribute boys to their army, when Anushiwaran refused the men tried to take Arslan and Tyrion to which the Shahzade drew his sword and fought to protect both his son and nephew,_ "I still remember the day when they held me and mine cousin's throat and my father lay dead and was continued being stabbed on the ground as we watch and weep" _fleeing alongside his cousin Tyrion they were assisted by their friends on the Riverlands where they decided to send a letter back to Pars to asked for forces to help fight against the Targaryens for revenge_ "a grave injustice has been done to the Royal family of Pars, an insult that should not be forgiven by my heirs and mine, I call upon my kith and kin back in Ecbatana to sound the horns, beat the drums, a Shahzade lies dead on the ground killed like a dog by men who wear the colors of the three headed dragon, I swear as I live and breath the banners of Pars shall fly on the dung heap that is their capitol and the reign of this inbred degenerates are all but ran through the ground in fire and blood" _it was when he received a reply that he is now the Shashanshah and that the army was at his beck and call that Arslan II began to wreck havoc on the Crownlands, blood rained from Rosby to Claw Isle when the army of Pars landed on Dragonstone taking it and sending the heads of its defenders to Aerys II Targaryen who broke down and ranted of how he would burn King's Landing to the ground rather than let 'barbarians' from Essos take his city, Arslan II met up with the rebels at the battle of the Bells where he slew Jon Connington and Westeros began to see for the first time war elephants that trample everything in their wake across the lands of Westeros, at first Robert seem apprehensive in acquiring foreign help, he had read about the accomplishments of the Empire of Pars but was reluctant to accept their help since it would mean that he is lacking in his claim to the Iron Throne, however Arslan II only wanted Aerys II Targaryen's head on a wineskin of his own blood as well as the heads of his father's murderers on a pike, a request that was granted by Jon Arryn who told Robert Baratheon that it is better to have an ally rather than none at all. The Reign of Arslan II 'The Kingmaker' started with influencing the affairs of Westeros by his war against the Targaryens he gave Robert's rebellion the needed lift it needs to ensure a decisive victory in the war, his final participation in Robert's Rebellion is during the attack on King's Landing, his men stopping the Mad King Aerys from lighting the city on fire and capturing Princess Elia Martell and her children before sending them back to Dorne for a hefty price,_ "There will be no mercy to the man whose madness has done his kingdom much harm and drowned it with the blood of the innocents and I will not break an oath that I swore, I swear that I will give you your fill of blood to which you seem to thirst for" _Arslan II had Aerys tortured for three days before his head was drown in a wineskin of his own blood and was presented to Arslan II who was reported to have a satisfied smile on his lips, the men who had attacked him, his cousin, and his father were gold cloaks all of them forced to kneel before him as he beheaded them one by one and have them put on a pike, such is the vengeance of the son of Anushiwaran who returned to Pars to be formally declared as Shashanshah._

* * *

 **Author's note: I don't know how to introduce Pars on the affairs of Westeros other than this, but of course if you have any suggestions you can tell it to me via review or private message so there, another thinking that I have is kind of like how Khosrau Anushiwaran of the Sassanian dynasty was almost adopted by Justin I of Byzantine Empire until his advisers ruined it by proposing to adopt Khosrau as a barbarian which started a centuries of feud against Sassanids and Romans but anyway if you have other suggestions feel free to tell.**

 **Also Arya Stark or Margaery Tyrell I don't know since when I write this story, Arslan's reign started during the reign of Aegon the Unworthy which is kind of strange since not just Arslan is married to Etoile/Estelle (which by following other stories than the canon, damn the light novels, he loves her) I'm pretty sure the two girls are not yet born in his reign so yeah its not possible.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	5. Prince Osroes

**Prince Osroes, King of Cambri and the North Sea**

Royal archives of the City of Gilan in the Parsian Empire.

 _The son of Shahzade Hilmes, Shahzade Osroes looked to the bay that connects Gilan across the sea and hears a voice that calls to him, it was soothing and enchanting that it reminded him of his mother's voice when she sang for him before she died when he was a babe, the words would define the destiny of him and the people of the North Sea._

Hail to you Prince Osroes of Gwynedd, forsworn by Pars, wanted by Cambri

Hail to you Prince Osroes thou shalt be king of Cambri,

Hail the king thou shalt be!

All Hail to Prince Osroes of Gwynedd and King of Cambri!

 _Shahzade Osroes had asked his caretaker the great seafarer Grahze of the lands in the North Sea_ "T'is a strange place Shahzade..." _Grahze says to him as he and the prince ate on the shore of the freshly catch fish that they have_ "people who paint their bodies blue, and people who worship the trees and the sky above, however do not mistake their strangeness to inferiority, these people were savages to the core, they wear no armor save for the most bravest of their warriors and swords were prized their that a nobleman would prefer to have his sword planted on the ground as a marker of his grave" _Osroes gave a nod as they sat and ate, his eyes lingering on the seas beyond Gilan._

"I want to see the lands in the North Sea" _Osroes said as Grahze looks at him and then sighs,_ "The lands at the North Sea Shahzade is a dangerous place, we were only lucky that we were just traders and not adventurers or conquerors seeking gold, glory, and conquest in their lands" _but still there was a spark on Osroes eyes as he looks beyond the sea._

 _Osroes was now thirty when he decided to join Grahze on his trading voyage on the North Sea and their journey in the North Sea is almost perilous that it wrecked two of the ships of their fleet, fifty lives lost and only twenty men were able to reach the other ships to safety away from the waves. Shahzade Osroes suffered a bout of seasickness that left him bedridden for weeks until he recovers on the next day when they made a turn at a pirate's cove near Gilan, at the final day of their sailing they reach the shores of the Cambri Isles and landed on the port of Gwynedd where the town was being attacked by a group of pirates from Hibernia._

* * *

"Grahze look those people are under attack!" Osroes cries out as he draws his sword and leaps out from the prow of the ship not minding the water weighing him down as he rushes towards the village that is under attack, he parries then slashes an enemy who decided to rush towards him.

"Protect the Shahzade!" Grahze cries out as he and the crew began to jump ship and follow Osroes as he charged towards the enemy, not minding to get their shields just getting the weapons they can get from a paddle to a simple knife. They quickly clashed against the raiders their swords and axes meeting the makeshift weapons that the trading fleet could have just grabbed.

Osroes dodged a sword blow from a pirate and then quickly grabbed the man by the neck before slitting his foe's throat he sidestepped from another man who tried to tackle him but the water weighs heavy on his boots and he was almost taken to the water if not for one of his comrades stabbing the pirate from behind, "are you alright Shahzade?" the soldier asked as he helped him balance his feet on the ground.

"I'm fine, rally the whole men have them assemble on the shores at the double!" Osroes orders as he pushes the man to shout his orders, he pulls out his mail coif so as to easily see the progress of the battlefield.

"Rally!" some of the captains of the ships began to blew their horns as they called on their comrades to form up towards them, Osroes wasted no time in rushing to the shore as he hacked and slash his way there he saw a peculiar sight.

Across the fire and chaos, he saw a flight of fire running away from the fight, a woman who was of the close age as him was leading the defenders of the town of Gwynedd her Red hair flowing across her as she weaved about shouting in their language as she fought left and right of the attackers. Osroes' heart skipped a beat as he saw the woman's eyes, sea green and reminded him of his uncle's kindly eyes and his aunt's fierce ones, Osroes was awestruck that he didn't saw a blow from a club coming that knocked him down on the ground.

"Your grace!" came the shout from Grahze and the soldiers nearby as they rush to his side, cutting anyone who was blocking their way, the last thoughts of Osroes as he drifted to unconsciousness was the memory of the woman's fiery hair and sea green eyes.

* * *

Royal archives of the City of Gilan in the Parsian Empire.

 _The trading expedition of Grahze and Prince Osroes was able to drive out the attackers of the town of Gwynedd, after the battle they managed to talk with the grateful inhabitants of the town who were more than happy to help them in their journey, however their deceased ruler's daughter, Princess Sadhbh, begged for them to help them defeat their attackers, the Hibernians, Grahze tried to refuse but Osroes agreed with her instantly._

 _There was an argument between Grahze and the Shahzade as they talked of their purpose on the land, it was then decided that the crew of their fleet should vote on the decision to either aid or not aid the people of Gwynedd, Osroes appealed on their sense of honor, duty, and adventure as men of Pars, while Grahze told his men that they were here not to make war but to trade, when the voting commenced it went to the favor of the Shahzade who quickly declared that he will not stop until the Princess and her people were already safe from the attacks of the Hibernians._

"You have grown" _was the word that Grahze told Osroes as he began to order their crew to prepare for a military campaign to help the people of Gwynedd not just against Hibernians but also against their neighbors._

 _It can be said that Osroes was purely motivated of the fact that he had fallen in love with the Princess, nonetheless his decision created the Principality of Cambri and the House of Gwynedd which ruled it._

* * *

 **Author's note: so there I'm sorry for the short chapter but anyway to explain the non-appearance of Rhaegar it is that as much as possible the lens of the journal is focused on the family of Arslan so majority of the events are sometimes over summarized to the point where some key events are not mentioned, also the next chapter would be kind of like about the journalist who records the events and how he managed to gain the friendship of the most powerful man in the world.**

 **About this chapter I kind of wanted to give some closure on Hilmes' child since in the previous chapters he is only mentioned as this person who was kind of just there, so yeah I kind of make him the Prince of the North Sea and so on so what do you think of this chapter and also I've been asking about the last chapter so please send your thoughts when you review this.**

 **Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko56**


	6. The Gerege

**The Golden Gerege**

An account of Pars by Maester Yandel.

 _It was the Shashanshah who had nursed me back to my health when I suffered a terrible sickness when we crossed the Marshes that connects Pentos to Myr and Lys, still recovering from my bed I listened to my colleagues as they told me of how the Shashanshah used broths of herbs and fowl to help me from my sickness forcing me to drink the concoction as I lay delirious and weak in my bed, I am forever grateful of the man and so would try to repay such a debt he enforced upon me in kind._

 _I had my chance to repay such a debt during the siege of Myr, the Shashanshah Arslan and his wife, the Shahbanu Estelle, were helping the men raise the ladders when an arrow was shot from the parapets and the King was hit in the lungs, the arrow was a bodkin it cleanly penetrated the unarmored parts of the Shashanshah and the Shahbanu had to carry him back to the camps where he lay between dying and living, I was called upon by the Mardan fu Mardan Daryun to aid the Shashanshah, to which I wasted no time in rushing towards the Royal tents where the Shashanshah is. Shahbanu Estelle begged for me to save his life, by the debt I owed him for saving mine, I swore to her that I will save the Shashanshah no matter what, I approached the Shashanshah and studied the wound._

 _It has neatly passed through his lungs, any attempts to try and pull out the wound would be fatal and so I asked one of the attendants of the king to have him lie on his side, which they did as commanded by the Shahbanu to follow my instruction, I applied a strong milk of poppy so as to stabilize his grace and prevent him from moving in pain, I cut the part of the arrow that passed through the Shashanshah's body and then let the others quickly and safely remove the other part of the arrow that remained, I cauterized the other side of the wound while I applied wine and honey on the other to prevent festering, with the Shashanshah's conditions already safe I let myself be indulged with wine from the sweet fruits of Sindhura._

"I thank you for your efforts of saving my fool of a husband" _the Shahbanu said as she watches her husband peacefully asleep because of the milk of the poppy,_ "he shielded one of the men who was going to climb the walls, he would rather cut off an arm than think for himself sometimes" _she says as she strokes his face and then kisses him,_ "I told him not to make me a widow when we swore our vows to Mithra and Yaldabaoth, but he always finds himself in danger helping others, you idiot of a husband" _she sighs as the Shashanshah stirs from his sleep, moaning her name as she just smiles at him_.

"Has his grace done it once before" _I asked as the Shahbanu laughs at my words in amusement as she pours herself some wine and lets herself drink while looking at her husband as he lay resting._

"Once is an understatement, he rushed in and tried to save a daughter of a farmer holding just a farm hoe, he saved me when I was captured by my own people, he also saved his mother despite the fact that she loathed him allowing her to retire to a temple and spend her days as a nun, while his father and brother or cousin depending on how you look at it he forgive them and let them stand with him in fighting the final battle for Pars" _she smiles to me and then sends me away, telling me that she will let a messenger send for me should the Shashanshah recover from his wounds and that my deeds will not be forgotten by Pars._

 _The third day of the siege I received a message that the Shashanshah has recovered and has asked for my presence, I get up along with my colleagues and presented ourselves once more to the Shashanshah who had removed his armor and was dressed in rich silks, an envoy from Myr was talking to him when he had taken notice of me he dismissed the envoys, it seems Myr is almost close to surrendering to Pars as an offering of gold was laid in front of the Shashanshah an offering which was taken while the envoys efforts of trying to dissuade Arslan of annexing their state was rebuffed._

 _I knelt in front of the Shashanshah but I was ordered to stand, looking at his Grand Vizier, I was presented a Gerege, a sign of great favor to the Royal Family of Pars, it was a small round tablet that bears the personal seal of the Shashanshah underneath it was a chant of protection by the priestesses of Mithra._

Mithra of war, faith, and fidelity,

protect this man, grant him safe passage to his way,

should it be denied to him,

may the one who denies him of such suffer a thousand deaths!

 _I couldn't feel my legs as it was handed to me by the Grand Vizier,_ "for your service to me and also to Pars even though you are but a guest of our lands, I grant you this Gerege as a sign of my favor and respect, present it to the borders of my empire and they shall give you anything you need as you now my Hetairoi, a friend of the king, it is what I declare and so it is beyond contestation" _his court began to bow their heads to the ground as they began to cry their assent to such a decision._

"It is the will of the Shashanshah and so shall it be done!"

 _I almost fainted and fell to the ground but was assisted by one of my colleagues, Gilbert of Barrowton. The next day was an all out assault on the city, the Shashanshah was advised to just give out orders to the men while the army fight to the wall, which he reluctantly obeyed regardless of the fact that he seem eager to help in the assault, the Battle for Myr ended with Pars emerging victorious and Myr overwhelmed I was surprise that the men of Pars didn't engage in looting and pillaging as is their right as victors but rather they made sure that every citizens of the city is well treated and that every combatant who sought refuge in temples were to be left alone._

 _Shashanshah Arslan lead the parade of his soldiers followed by his Shahbanu and also his loyal guard, Mardan fu Mardan Daryun, at the palace of the Triarchy where the Myrish Triarchs knelt in front of the Shashanshah and declared him the new ruler of Myr and to not impose too much upon them, Arslan dismounted from his horse then asked the Triarchs to stand up and everyone cheered from the Parsian soldiers to the people they cheer as Arslan calls on them to accompany him on a feast in their honor. With Myr secured the Parsian army moved towards Lys and then to Volantis in a few months._

* * *

The Court of Pars as observed by Maester Yandel.

 _Of things to know about the court of Pars to an observer, you can say that there is of no similarity with the courts of Westeros and yet you can see that there is a semblance of similarities there in as I observed the dealings of the court there is._

 _The Shashanshah had with him a Grand Vizier who is Haltash son of Narsus, of the House of Daylam, his Satruyp who is Elam son of Narsus, of the House of Daylam, both of those offices help and advise the Shashanshah in matters of both military and civil affairs, when, where, and how to send the army. His Eran Strategoi or the grand general of the Parsian army is Godin son of Lucian, of the House of Atabey, the Savaran Strategoi Marzban Merlane son of Haltash, of the Zot tribes and then the Payghan Strategoi Marzban Chilfroy son of Baudoin, of the House of Artois these men of the court help the Shashanshah on the campaign when the Parsian army marches to war, the Savaran Strategoi holds the cavalry while the Payghan Strategoi leads the infantry, his Eran Spahbed or minister of military affairs is Alfreed daughter of Haltash, of the Zot tribes, the wife of the late Eran Spahbed Narsus, the first of all of her gender to hold such a position in the history of Pars._

 _There is also the Archpriest of the Cult of Yaldabaoth and the Head priestess of the temple of Mithra, which advises the Shashanshah on religious affairs, despite being the cult of the once enemy of Pars the Cult of Yaldabaoth allowed itself to synthesize with other religions for peace to be achieved in the empire, the temple of Mithra was a donation upon the birth of the Shashanshah and its current Head priestess Farangis has advised and fought with the Shashanshah when he was still a prince and so she was highly regarded by the Shashanshah even assisting him on their campaigns despite her duties as Head priestess of the temple of Mithra, it can be said that the Shashanshah is a fervent believer of the God of war, the light, and oaths as he was often found more praying at their temple and offered large donations, however as his wife is a worshiper of the Cult of Yaldabaoth he also granted some favors in their way from free passage and protection of their priests and even building a cathedral in Ecbatana that was called the church of the Shahbanu as it was sponsored by Shahbanu Estelle._

 _Then there is the Royal Bard Gieve, despite the fact that the Head priestess had already sworn her duties to Mithra the man still tries to woe her in the most hilarious of ways to which his efforts were rebuffed by Farangis, it was said that the Shashanshah had a personal guard, a Sindhuran by the name of Jaswant, but it was said that the man was relieved of his service by the Shashanshah and he went back to Sindhura building an orphanage dedicated in saving children from the life in the streets, the position was now filled by the Mardan fu Mardan Daryun._

 _The Artabids or crowners, also assisted the Shashanshah by giving them command of battalions of men and cavalry, there were eight of these Artabids who are to decide which of the Shashanshah's children would be his heir to the throne, Marzban Jimsa of the House of Ottobey, Marzban Ayyum of the Sarranid tribes, Marzban Akadan of the Zot tribes, Marzban Falsechor of the House of Jamiche, Marzban Dhiyul of Maryam, Marzban Godfrey of the House of Swansa, Marzban Nuwas of the Rushdigh tribes, and Marzban Bunduk of the House of Tarchias._

 _That is the court of Pars and as far as I can see of it, the Shashanshah knew of every men in his court whenever they feast, he would often asked of their families and their affairs to which the men would tell of him honestly, Gieve would often make a barb of every man in attendance and would often be invited on a drinking contest against the Head priestess which he would laughably lose as Farangis seems to be born with a strong resistance to alcohol as everyone including the Royal Bard were knocked out by booze while she would just drink it as if it were water, it is amazing to see a woman of the cloth besting grown men in a drinking contest._

 _The court of Pars reminded me of the simpler times at home, the laughter of the court almost reminded of the tavern whenever there is a festival or a tourney at the Reach, food, drink, cheer, and good company, I saw the Shashanshah's eyes as he laughed, it was genuine and full of mirth as they joke on about drunk while his wife just sighs and pulls him out of the tent much to the laughter of their court. As I leave for Westeros my heart aches of the friendships that I had made and wished to return should I be able._

* * *

In a simple room there was a man who was looking east to his window, he had just finished writing the last chapters of his travels to the east, the lands that he had seen there Maester Yandel sighed and then opened one of his cabinet revealing the golden Gerege that the Shashanshah has granted to him, his son Cyrus is already reigning Pars and he is beginning to feel that he missed that great empire built by the hands of a young boy.

He imagines if maybe the son of Arslan also have what it takes to maintain the empire his father have built, pages and pages of records that he have wrote on his journal, he imagines if his work would be much read by the people of Pars and also the people of Westeros, "one could only hope" he says so to none other than himself, despite the aching on his bones he remembers the times he had spent on Pars, the laughter, the drink, and the feeling of hearth and family there.

He struggles to reach to his cabinet as he pulls its doors revealing the Gerege that Shashanshah Arslan had granted to him, he had grieved when he had received news from the embassy of Pars in King's Landing that the great Shashanshah have died, it was a lot to take in but now Maester Yandel is now old, he had saved a lot of money as well to make a journey back to Ecbatana maybe he will take his sister and her family there also, sighing he took the Gerege in its place then pulled out a paper, writing letters to the Arch Maesters of the Citadel and then to his family at the Rose village.

Maybe a trip to Pars would be a worthy adventure with his family, as he writes the letters, Maester Yandel remembers the Rubai'yat that Gieve had recited to him when he had said his farewells to the court of Pars.

 _You may not find your home in the seas,_

 _You may not find your home in the land,_

 _Oh traveler of the West remember the East,_

 _Who has welcomed you in open arms!_

* * *

 **Author's note: okay the next chapter of this story will be the epilogue of this story, one more chapter and this story will be over and I can now focus on other stories there is, but anyway I've been asking what you think of it? Is the idea good, since in the Space Battles forums they said to me that I can make Pars kind of like a synthesis of Dothraki and Sarnori cultures, particularly since I made them be founded during the centuries of blood, so yeah this is kind of my idea I put into paper and no I will not pair Arslan with Margaery or Arya since Arslan is kind of modeled on the founder of the Achaemenid Persia, Cyrus the Great, so yeah if you want it go make your own fanfic but anyway like I said before this is an idea I put on paper if you think you can do better send me a message or review.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	7. Afterthoughts

**Parsian Culture and Religion, and the Afterthoughts**

An excerpt on the description of the Royal capital of Ecbatana, as is seen by Maester Yandel's nephew Marco.

 _It was as my uncle had wrote about, the great golden imperial road of Pars that connects it to the ports of the Free Cities then to Westeros, it was a wonder to behold as caravans of camels and mules laden with goods from west to east wander to the Royal capital of Ecbatana, if only my uncle could have seen this wonders again, road stops have criers that declare the decrees of the current Shashanshah of Pars, Cyrus II, when we finally arrived at the city proper itself it was as if the whole world had borne down on it and made it as good as it was unlike King's Landing, Ecbatana was a literal city of marble with its roads and even homes as white as the clouds in the sky and every people from the men to women and children came from all parts of the Empire of Pars treat each other as if they knew each other._

 _Of the culture of Pars, it was expected of the common folk to give respect to the nobility, however such expression of respect that is given should be returned as well by the nobility, as both sides contributed to the betterment of the society of Pars, both nobles and commoners serve each other in a way that one can expect loyalty to both Pars and the crown. As I observe the comings and goings of the market I was astounded at the richness of every vendors selling their goods and the way that both commoners and nobles could buy expensive things from jewelry, salt, and spices all the things that a peasant serving a castle in Westeros couldn't even buy much less put to his table to eat while nobles could feast and drink themselves to death there, such a rich place Pars is and now I know why Uncle Yandel would like to stay here._

 _Men and women walk together regardless of their relations or stations in life, whether they be noble ladies and common men, noble lords and common women, betrothed, lovers, brothers, sisters, and even friends, all of them walk and talk together, I could even see children of both nobility and the common folk playing together with either a commoner or a noble trying to chase them away because of a mischievous prank they played on them._

 _We were escorted to the Palace of King's where his grace Shashanshah Cyrus II resides alongside his family, I gaze upon the gardens of the gods where a collection of shrines dedicated to the gods were placed, from Ashi the goddess of love, Kali of death and destruction and of course the two main gods Yaldabaoth and Mithra both of which have a personal church and temple in Ecbatana. Pars upheld ancestor worship, as was seen by the fact that the Royal family of Pars often invoke the names of their great sires like the Sage King Jamshid and the Hero King Khayhusraw in battle, however they have two main cults in which all of the people worship, the cult of Yaldabaoth, and the temple of Mithra, Yaldabaoth is an ancient Lusitanian deity meaning 'sacred ignorance' not in an evil or controlling way, but rather 'sacred ignorance' meant to not know the state of lawlessness, to not know of evil deeds, and to not know of of ignorance itself, at first the cult of Yaldabaoth tried to convert Pars into their religion through a holy war, but it can be said that when Arslan I executed the past Arch priest Bodin after the war for Pars the cult of Yaldabaoth became more tolerant of other people and other beliefs, their holy warriors becoming guards of hospices and churches dedicated to Yaldabaoth, the temple of Mithra on the other hand secured its place in Parsian society when they were given land as a donation when Arslan I was born, it was said that a twin-tailed comet flew from the sky when the temple dedicated itself in honor of their patron, it was said that Mithra the god of war, oaths, and the light have put favor on Arslan I by sending the twin-tailed comet, it can be said that the temple of Mithra itself saw Arslan I as the avatar of the god itself as during the Lusitanian occupation of Pars they have sent their most gifted priestess to serve under him, the current Head Priestess Farangis, the priestesses of the temple of Mithra were scholars as well as warriors, every priestess knew how to wield a glaive, a spear, a knife, and a bow, there were other gods as well but none more so worshiped than Yaldabaoth and Mithra._

 _The Shashanshah was said to be at the royal harems meeting one of his concubines, it was a peculiar thing in Pars, a man was said to be allowed to have many wives so long as he can provide for them, and breaking such a law would mean castration for the offender or so I've heard. We were given entertainment as guests of the Shashanshah, particularly when I told them of Uncle Yandel, hospitality laws were different yet the same in Westeros, in Pars for one to be officially called a guest, a formal invitation is to be given by the host itself to force one's self on the man's home is considered rude and would merit punishment base on the status of the man offended, the guest is obligated to either refuse or accept the invitation but in a respectful manner, if he accepts he is the host's responsibility and if he refuse the host may invite him to reconsider his refusal if not then they are to part, it was done to us, but since the Shashanshah is absent it was his Shahbanu Bortai of the Zot tribes who greeted us, following the procedures, to which of course we accept, we were given gifts and were led to a bath before feasting with the Shahbanu, it was late at night when Shashanshah Cyrus II have arrived he was surprised that he didn't saw Uncle Yandel with us until my mother explained to him that the man had died on his journey here, the Shashanshah was saddened as he removed his crown from his head then let himself be served wine by his wife._

"He was a learned man, your uncle, he would have earned his place here in Pars should he have stayed" _he said as we drink to the memory of Uncle Yandel, Maester, traveller, scholar, and adventurer._

As Kali dances the danse mortis,

New life springs from the depths of the earth,

letting us know that we are but a part of the world,

we mortals should live our lives, as we see fit!

* * *

Marco finishes the last pages of the journal of his Uncle Yandel, he would have to gather some of his uncle's works through one of his friends in the Citadel back in Westeros, he had seen the reign of Cyrus II, of his son Khosrau and now his nephew Arslan II, all of the reigns of the Shashanshah's of Pars has been but an eventful time even for him, now he knows why the late Yandel wanted to go back here, for there is always something new in Pars, the reign of the Dragon Kings of Westeros has ended, with Rhaegar Targaryen and his mad father dead and the last of the Targaryens granted safety and refuge by the Shashanshah under the Sealord of Braavos as they were victims of circumstances, a family that were once Kings of the Iron throne and the whole of Westeros now nothing more than a supplicant to the Shashanshah of Pars.

A white haired boy runs towards him "Satruyp Marco!" the boy calls out to him as he stands up from the grass then looks at the Shahzade who was expecting him to teach him about Westeros, "can you tell me the story of Durran Godsgrief and Elenei?!" he says enthusiastically as Marco sighs, the boy has probably read it at some obscure parts of the Royal library.

"Of course Shahzade Etzel as you command" the boy looks at him with those bright blue eyes, intelligent eyes, as he recalls the reports of the Royal tutors who were responsible in teaching the boy.

"You do know, you don't have to tell that it is what I command you to do, you are not a slave but a Satruyp" Etzel reminds him as he and Marco walks out of the gardens then into the Satruyp's office, "I will never understand the Westerosi's obsession with the separation of the classes, there is a reason why Targaryens became mad you know" he says as Marco couldn't help but agree with the Shahzade, his father, Shashanshah Arslan II knew about the Targaryens and their inbreeding practices when he once toured Westeros, it sickens him to the core that when King Aerys II was presented to him, the King of kings spat at his face in disgust before sending him away to be tortured and killed, although he pitied Rhaella as she was forced into such a marriage, he had the once Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her son taken care of before giving them to the care of the Sealord of Braavos where she gave birth to a healthy daughter, Daenerys Targaryen.

Pars will not tolerate the Valyrian practice of inbreeding, it is after all a taboo of the highest order even to the noble families of Pars, Shashanshah Arslan II has it decreed particularly targeting the old Valyrian Freeholds of Lys, Volantis, and Pentos that the practice of inbreeding be outlawed and any family who tries to uphold such a tradition is to be executed, Marco had to assist the Shashanshah in stomping out the rebellions that rose when the decree was released onto the old Free Cities.

"It is what they have practiced all over the years, Shahzade Etzel it is what they know and will continue to know" he said as Etzel just sighs and then looks out of the window, a gleam on his blue eyes as an eagle caws.

"Maybe one day I will go out there and maybe find out the reason why or try to correct the error of their ways" he says excitedly as he turns to Marco with child like wonder, "now the story of Durran Godsgrief and Elenei!" he demands enthusiastically as Marco decided to spun the tale of the first of the Storm Kings to the bewildered child.

* * *

 **Author's note: now that's a wrap for this story, what do you think of the journal? I'm kind of inspired by the diaries of Marco Polo and also Ibn Battuta, I kind of wanted this fanfic to be of the same substance as them if not in a close substance, as you can see by that shout out of the name, but anyway as you may know Etzel means 'Noble one' in old German while it is also the North Germanic name for Attila the Hun if you read the Nibelungenlied, he is the new husband of Kriemhild after her husband Siegfried was killed by her brother, since Lusitania is modeled after Western Europe and that Pars became an empire I kind of made a synthesis of the two cultures for that name to appear but anyway, about Robert's Rebellion and the Targaryen family, I kind of pity Rhaella Targaryen and her remaining children, Rhaegar can burn in the seven hells for all I care because seriously he reminds me of Paris in the Trojan war, while yes the guy's a perfect man and all, stealing someone's betrothed just because of a prophecy, a big no no, Rhaella, Viserys, and Daenerys anyway they were not at fault of the sins of their family and also I kind of hated that Targaryen practice of incest anyway so yeah I made it a point for Pars to hate such practice.**

 **So what do you think, love it? Hate it? Let me know**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	8. Hard truth and Light lies

**Extra: the hard truth and the light lies**

It was winter in King's Landing when Maester Yandel went to the Parsian consulate there, he shows his the golden gerege that was personally granted to him by the Shashanshah and it was there where he received the news from Pars, Arslan the Great of the Houes of Khayyahlim is dead, Yandel's legs slowly dropped on the ground as he began to weep not minding the onlookers on the ports therein, he was led inside the consulate where he was greeted by none other than the representative of Pars to Westeros, Lothar son of Merlane, of the Zot tribes, he led me to a private room where he told me that the Shashanshah's death was peaceful and that he accepted it all, however he wanted to make a request of Yandel.

"He wishes you to have this personal items that he had kept" Lothar said as he presented a chest to the maester, when Yandel opened it he was surprised to see what it contained, a baby's covers, a kerchief, a bag filled with Parsian gold, a letter from the temple of Mithra, and also the Shashanshah's crude if not a pathetic carving of his personal seal which is a golden _Shahbaz_ or Imperial eagle on a red field, "he also wishes you good luck on the events to come should you know what the items on this chest meant" he says as he was given a letter from the Shashanshah and was then sent away with the mysterious chest on his hands.

Maester Yandel spent the whole night reading the letter that Shashanshah Arslan had given to him, it was a request for him, but it was not that simple as he read and re-read the contents of the letter, never believing what he had just read.

 _To the kindly magi, Maester Yandel of the Citadel_

 _Should this letter reach you this mean that I have already passed and have joined my beloved on the halls of heaven, I wish to request this of you before you went away thirty years then when you visited our courts but I have to know if you are trustworthy and can finally put the pieces of the puzzle which is me. I remember once when I was a child that I was never always on the Royal palace of Ecbatana but rather always on the city's streets, playing with the children there, I never saw eye to eye with my 'father' or my 'mother' in a manner that most children would expect of their parents that was until I was ten years old when they finally decided to be a part of my life by having my affairs theirs, a royal tutor was given to me and then a royal sword instructor, still I was considered but a shadow in their eyes, something that would exist whenever they can only took notice of me._

 _That was until I discovered the truth that I was not their son, but rather some babe they bought off from a poor Savaran and his wife, as my appearance could pass off as that of my 'mother' regardless of how the people of Pars see it, and so here is my request of you whether it is true or not I want to know that my true parents sold me off because they love me or whether just to put food on their table, the items on this chest contains all the things that I can gather and should help you in your quest for such a hard truth._

 _Yours truly, Shashanshah Arslan of Pars_

Maester Yandel quickly began to open the box, his eyes discerning every item there is, he never slept that night, he had just learned that the current Shashanshah of Pars was not even a legitimate member of the current Imperial house of Pars, of course it would be a huge scandal for Pars maybe the reason why such a personal effect was given for him to find out, he studied the letter from the temple of Mithra, it was a letter from the past High priestess of the temple addressed to Andragoras III and also it was a prophecy given by their oracle.

 _No blood of yours shall ascend the throne of Pars, oh wretched accursed kinslayer,_

 _Look to the northern meadows touched by shepherds,_

 _There shall be a great oak where a mighty eagle resides,_

 _There a Savaran shall provide you your heir, for no seed of yours shall root as Mithra declares it so,_

Andragoras III must have felt angry when he received such words from the temple of Mithra, it has already been proven that out of his envy of his brother's throne and his wife, he poisoned Osroes, his brother and tried to kill his nephew by setting the whole Royal palace ablaze, to hear harshness for his cruelty must be enough for Andragoras III to go on a rage particularly against his 'adopted son' the letter from an oracle cannot answer a lot of things concerning the feelings of a parent to a child, Maester Yandel sighed and then studied the other effects from the chest, the Shashanshah's baby cloths to the kerchief that could have been given by a parent to a babe, I turned my attention on the gold coins, twenty gold coins the price of a baby by the King and Queen who cannot have a child because of the disgust of one to another, I turned my eyes then to the crude carving of the _Shahbaz_ the personal crest of Shashanshah Arslan, a parting gift maybe? Yandel took the crude artwork and misjudging his strength over such a frail thing it breaks leaving at his hands a small paper containing the Parsian words of _for my son_ Yandel's eyes went wide as he began to smooth the piece of paper revealing the words of a father to his son.

 _To my son Arslan_

 _If you have now read this then you have grown into a fine man that I had hoped you to be, I'm sorry for being such a bad father, in my desperation to save your mother I sold you for a measly prize of twenty gold Denaru, a decision that still haunts me today as I saw your mother died of grief when I told her you died at birth, I hope that once you found out the truth you might seek me in this abode that I have built in the same spot I have sold you to the Shah Andragoras, there we will talk of many things and maybe I can beg for your forgiveness, regardless of whether you forgive me or not at the very least let me tell you that I am proud to be your father and that you Arslan is the son of Achaemenes, member of the Savaran of Pars._

 _Achaemenes son of Mithridates_

Yandel looked at the letter as he closed the chest then rushed to his papers, writing the papers of Arslan's parentage, he never stopped until dawn comes and at the afternoon he tiredly went to the consulate of Pars bringing back with him, the papers that he had written and also the chest that the Shashanshah had given him, "so you knew" Lothar said as Yandel nodded, he sighs then lets the tire maester in to talk with him about the last request of the dead.

* * *

Palace records of the last moments between Andragoras III and Arslan.

 _Andragoras III glares defiantly on his own son as he was brought once more before him, forced to kneel, in chains again, Arslan looks at him with pity in his eyes as Narsus began to read his sentence_ "so the son of a landless _Savaran_ will sit on the throne of the Sage King Jamshid oh how low does Pars fall" _he mockingly says as everyone's attention turn to him._

"A boy worth nothing more than twenty gold _Denarus_ is now the Shah of Pars hah!" _every soldier of Pars gripped their swords tighter at the insult of the dethroned monarch as royal blood is sacrosanct, Andragoras was sentenced to death by being strangled by a bowstring and yet every member of Arslan's army knew the words he had uttered, the truth of Arslan's parentage and so they swore their eternal loyalty to Arslan and to his family as a secret new royal family of Pars._

 _No one will ever know of the truth not even their children and the generations to come, for all they knew is that they served the most worthy of all kings and it is enough for them to live with such a fact._

* * *

 **Author's note: the story is complete I know but this is just an extra since there was some message who kind of felt that the whole journal should be fleshed out more, but anyway this is the only extra chapter that I am willing to put into this story.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	9. The will of heaven

**Extra: The will of heaven, the will of the people**

Memoirs of Arslan II of the House of Khayyahlim, Shashanshah of Pars, kept in the Royal archives of Ecbatana.

 _My father was a great man, Shahzade Anushiwaran, my father taught me how to hunt on the woods of Westeros, which Lords of these Western lands are friendly to the Kingdom of Pars, and which waters to swim and fish without getting caught off guard by bandits, yet he never forgets Pars, our homeland, despite being born from a hedge knight's daughter, my father wasted no time in telling me of tales of home as well as my grandfather and namesake, Arslan the Great, the first King of kings, he always made sure that I was at the Parsian consulate in King's Landing being tutored by dignitaries from Pars about the practices and procedures of Ecbatana's court and also the martial arts._

 _Despite being an adventurer himself, my father never lost heart for Pars and wanted to return their along with me and cousin Tyrion, if not for that event that is still fresh in my mind. They came to our camp asking for gold, they wore gold mail of the city guard and the arms of the three headed dragon of House Targaryen, my father handed them gold but they seem to not think it enough and so demanded me and Tyrion to join their army, we drew our swords along with my father, me and Tyrion were easily overpowered by the scums but my father was a skilled swordsman he cut them down in fives and threes before one of them threatened to slit our throats, he froze as a spear was struck from behind him and the men began to desecrate his body with stabs and slashes, we were able to fight free from our captors by biting their arms and dashing towards our horses we fled to a small village near King's Landing there we hid ourselves and took the rout to the Parsian Consulate where me and Tyrion sent a message to Pars calling the armies to avenge our father._

 _I made a promise that day, as I looked upon my father's corpse as he was being desecrated by those brutes that I will not stop until House Targaryen drowns in its own fire and blood, if its war they want then I will give it to them._

* * *

It was night, the banners around the Targaryen camp were lowered signifying that they will not fight today, however lookouts were posted so as to deter any enemy night raids, outside of their encampment, came two figures bearing light lamellar armor, enough to stop a sword blow but not enough to stop an arrow from piercing flesh, they were Parsian soldiers here to fight against the Targaryens because of the death of their Shahzade through Targaryen swords, "there's too many of them, we have to sneak in and kill anyone before they can rouse the others and raise the alarms" one of the figure said as before the other could agree to him they hear a shuffle of leaves they turned then saw the Shashanshah, Arslan II.

"What in Mithra's name are you doing?! Are you waiting for an invitation?! You morons!" Arslan II shoving the two men away he then turned to the others of his company, "follow me, charge!" he began to rush towards the incoming patrols holding his sword on the air and before the enemy could cry out his head was liberated from his shoulders with a strong flick of arms, "burn everything and kill anyone who resists!" he calls out as everyone began to rush towards every enemy soldier they can see killing them before they can cry out in alarm and then tossing torches on tents burning the sleeping soldiers inside.

"Retreat! Retreat! Run for the woods!" came the cry of the commanders as the Parsian soldiers began to cheer and hurl insults on the retreating Targaryen troops, the shock and awe of the charge didn't grant them the indulgence of forming a solid defense against the attackers and so they paid the prize dearly and lost whatever advantage they would have on the oncoming battle.

"Let the cowards run!" Arslan II calls out to the pursuing men, stopping them from chasing them down, "let them run and tell their inbred degenerate of a prince of what men of Pars can do and take the heads of all those you have slain, we have a battle tomorrow to fight" he orders as everyone began to burn and pillage anything from the enemy camp.

Back at the Pars and the Westerosi rebels camp, the Lords of Westeros and the council of the Shashanshah of Pars were discussing in how they would confront the army of the Mad king in the field, the men were discussing how they can hope to stand against a fully assembled army, as they debate on their course of action a ragged Shashanshah of Pars entered the camp, his face was stoic and still as every one of his retainers began to present the heads of all the Targaryen soldiers they have slain on their recent night raid.

"What in the gods the old, and the new!" some of the lords of Westeros gasped as Shashanshah Arslan went to the side of his courtiers and advisers, "I would advise we meet up against this 'dragon' prince on the morrow, let him see that the will of heaven has abandoned him" he simply said as he began to talk with his advisers in Parsian while the rest of the Westerosi lords looked to Robert who just shrugs.

"He's the King of Pars, so we'll follow through with his plans, Seven Hells" he said as the meeting was adjourned with the lords of Westeros grumbling as they began to talk among themselves feeling that Pars is asserting its authority and sovereignty over them.

Arslan II of Pars was being helped by his _Hetairoia_ , which included his cousins Tyrion, Roxanna, and Daryun the children of his uncle Cyrus II, his current _Mardan fu Mardan_ , Adara ferch Gruffyd of Cambri, she was the first woman to carry such a prestigious title, she looks at Arslan with clear disapproval in her eyes as his armor was removed revealing a couple of non-lethal wounds and scrapes and burns, "the next time you lead a night raid your grace it would be good to just let us accompany you" she said as Arslan II just grunts and accepts a wine from his cousin Tyrion who just sighs.

"She is right cousin, she is not your _Mardan fu Mardan_ because she's good at combat, she also knows that you as a king should rarely fight on skirmishes like last night" he said as he wraps a bandage around Arslan II's shoulder earning a grunt "see what I mean?" he said as the Shashanshah chugs on the cup of wine.

"Leave us" he calls out to his _Hetairoia_ as they all began to leave him and Tyrion alone, "I still remember it Tyrion, I couldn't help it, there was just this rage to just see this war through, I was hoping that the inbred bastard Rhaegar were there that night so that I might ask why plunge his country into a war, why involve my father? Why us? Why? Why? Why?!" he fling the golden cup, Tyrion just sighs as he finishes dressing the final touches of his wounds then proceeded to pick up the cup then set it at the bedside table looking at the battle plan and letters from the enemy wanting to parley with them.

"No one knows why cousin" he said as Arslan looks intently at the flames of a candle, "all I know is that bad deeds happen in war and that we the men of Pars must show them how to be the better men" the Shashanshah snorts at his statements but didn't argue as Tyrion left the royal tent and let the morrow decide their fates.

* * *

Ser Lewyn Martell's perspective about Arslan II of Pars from his personal journals, taken by the Royal academy of Ecbatana.

 _It was the morning before the battle commences, we decided to try and parley with the Shashanshah of Pars, not to the rebels because of the fact that if we were to beat the rebels without the aid of their Parsian allies then we can show to the other kingdoms of the might of the Iron throne, I have heard of the Shashanshah and his reason for joining the rebel cause, what idiot captain of the Gold cloaks decided to extort from a travelling foreign royalty. Arslan the Angry, his title was to differentiate him more from his prestigious grandfather, Arslan the Great, and it was a fitting title for the one we are about to meet. We have heard of his acts particularly on the siege of Dragonstone where he stormed the walls himself when the guards thought it would be a good idea to hurl insults on Parsian soldiers and the manhood of the Shashanshah, I'm sure they were surprised to see how the King of kings himself bravely charged to the walls with his mace smashing and killing every enemy he encountered._

 _At the far side of the Trident stood the retinue of the Shashanshah, he was followed by his Hetairoia and fifty of his men who carried pikes, I gasped as I saw the end of each pikes, they were the heads of the men we had sent to make a forward camp at the Trident, the heads were those of knights from the Crownlands and the Reach, I gasped as I saw the leader of the camp, Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard, his face was the expression of eternal terror like he never expected who struck him down._

 _I gestured to Prince Rhaegar who nodded to me, us along with our companions who bear gifts of gold to the Shashanshah came to him to talk of peace and also to apologize for the acts of our negligent troops to his father._

* * *

"I come bearing gifts of gold and silver King of kings" Rhaegar said as he presented the casket of gold brought by his men, "a royal ransom for your father who was killed by the negligent acts of our men, also a ransom for the safe return of my mother, brother, and sister" he gestures to his soldiers who laid it on the foot of the Shashanshah who by himself began to open the chest and study its contents, "I would also like to propose that the children of House Targaryen become your wards to secure friendship from our peoples" he proposes as Arslan the Angry took a fistful of coins from his hands clenching it before throwing it at the Targaryen Prince's face, the men behind him began to draw swords while Rhaegar lifts a hand to stop them.

"Keep your leaden gold and silver inbred degenerate!" the Shashanshah snarls and then spits on the ground,"my father's life is worth more than you or your impure gold and silver, don't bother thinking that you can win in this battle for should you return to your capital alive my banner already flies high on its walls and my army waiting for you, and your mother and siblings shall not become kings of Westeros they are to be my subjects, my supplicants" Arslan II relishes the look of alarm at Rhaegar's face as he began to mount his horse "the will of heaven has abandoned House Targaryen, its name worth nothing but shit and dirt!" he turns to the direction of Rhaegar and then hurls another set of Parsian insults before leaving them biting the dust of his horse.

"What insolence!" some of the men from Rhaegar's party said as they couldn't contain their anger against the Shashanshah of Pars as Rhaegar couldn't help but shake his head in dismay, all hope of alleviating the anger of Pars thrown out of the window as Rhaegar looks at the disappearing figure of the Parsian contingent he couldn't help but wish for a more different circumstances.

They returned to camp and discuss of their plans to defeat the Pars-rebel forces when trumpets began to blare, "Pars is attacking us" came the cry of a messenger who crash on their tent, Rhaegar and his attendants began to rush themselves, hastily putting their armor, it was unexpected quite dishonorable by Westerosi standards but everyone knew that what they are fighting is not Westerosi.

"Quick men, a thousand dragons to anyone who will capture the Shashanshah of Pars!" Rhaegar cries as he drew his sword and lead his men against the Parsians, this will be the battle to decide the fate of Westeros, battle cries were roared and horns rang as the dragon prince met against the King of kings.

* * *

Account of Marco, nephew of Maester Yandel, in the Battle of the Trident.

 _We quickly charged on the other side of the river where the Targaryen camp is, never minding the warnings of our rebel allies, Arslan II was enraged at the attempt of Prince Rhaegar to placate his anger through gold and silver, an insult that cannot be forgiven. A life for a life, he had declared when he had once talked to the captured Queen Rhaella and her children Viserys and Daenerys about the fate of her eldest son and husband, the once Queen and sister-wife of the Mad King resigned their fate when she told the Shashanshah to at least give her eldest son a dignity to die like a warrior, a promise that he had granted much to the relief of the Queen who embraced him, for all his rage and fury the Shashanshah was also a man who had once parents who cared for him and nurtured him and so understood the want of a mother for her son._

 _I was leading a regiment of infantry of my own and was followed by the cavalry contingent of the Mardan fu Mardan, I swung my blade until it was met by one of the greatest swordsman of Westeros, Ser Barristan the Bold of House Selmy, I tried to hack him with my blade but he seem to parry them with ease, a spear run through my steed and I was dismounted, Ser Barristan dismounted from his horse stopping any of his soldiers to kill me, I stood up and pointed my sword to him, without missing a bit we clashed and I couldn't help but find that his reputation is all but true, I tried to do that Sindhuran trick that Mohendra taught me once but Barristan just seem to know my movement I could have been killed if not for the timely interference of Adara who leapt from her horse tackling Ser Barristan._

 _Bloodlust was rich on her eyes as she began to hack at the Westerosi knight with ferocity using her hatchet while following through with a stab or a slash with her seaxe knife, the knight blocked them all but couldn't make a counter attack because the Mardan fu Mardan was just so fast, I quickly assisted her as I kept the men off her back killing anyone who would attempt to stab her on the back, it was not long until Ser Barristan's guard broke and he was then overwhelmed by Adara who furiously hacked him until the man was dead, she screams in the air as every soldiers of the dead kingsguard back off out of fear._

 _The sound of horns was also sounded and shouts of_ "Prince Rhaegar has fallen" _is sounded as we began to cry out for joy, I almost collapsed on the ground if not for Marzban Mazdak and Marzban Esfan who rode towards me and assisted me back to our camps._

* * *

 **Author's note: another extra chapter before the holidays but anyways, I can't write at the coming weeks because of the busy period and the fact that its christmas so yeah, here is the extra chapter promised and the last one shall be posted on the new years so cheers!**

 **Miko 56**


	10. The King's Lady

**Extra: The King's lady**

Account of Pars by Maester Yandel, description of Shahbanu Estelle.

 _The Shahbanu held a regal air in her, her eyes reminded me of a cat as it was gold of hue, and her hair of the Lannisters of Casterly Rock because of its golden coloring and the way it shone, the Shahbanu can be called the rarest beauty of them all, although her manners and etiquette could use some work. Shahbanu Estelle had a soldier's poised in her even at court she always layered her veil and tunic with a mail jerkin as if wary that someone would try to attack her, along with the fact that she would often train the two Shahzade and the Shahdokt regardless of their willingness to train in martial affairs, she was not one also to be trifled with as her words can sway the court as much as her husband can convince their attendants to follow his orders._

 _Shahbanu Estelle reformed the Parsian courts, making it open to women when it comes to intrigue, politics, and warfare. She also brought a change of trend within the nobility and the common folk, as she herself was of lower birth, her marriage to the Shashanshah created mixed marriages between both the common folk and also the lords of the new kingdom, breaking the social barriers that exist during the reign of Jamshid the Sage King._

 _The Shahbanu's origins as the Shashanshah told me wasn't actually as regal or as grand as his, she was born from a poor **cheval** lord who were able to provide only for one child and so Estelle had decided to act and dress as a man so to prevent her parents from marrying her off to a rich lord, joining the Lusitanian holy war against Pars, there she met Arslan in such a hilarious - if not for a lack of term- twist of fate, the then young Estelle going by the name Etoille, the male form of her name, was captured by Pars and was about to be sold as a slave if not for the intervention of then Shahzade Arslan whom she took as a hostage, not knowing who he was then and even after Lusitania's capture of the city, she was able to escape Ecbatana and have met Arslan on a series of events that could have killed the Shashanshah if not for the intervention of their friends and comrades, she eventually joined Arslan when they retook Ecbatana finally marrying her in a shrine of both their gods in the border of Maryam and Pars._

 _While it is lawful for a man in Pars to have as many wives as he can provide, there is no doubt that Shashanshah Arslan would not take another wife, out of his love for the woman, and also for fears of his person, Shahbanu Estelle after all is a skilled and fearsome swordswoman that can inspire loyalty to her husband regardless of her beauty._

 **Cheval - old Andal title for a knight, probably a corruption of an old Valyrian word.**

* * *

Royal Archives of Ecbatana, description of Shahbanu Bortai.

 _Shahbanu Bortai was the wife of Shashanshah Cyrus, she was a daughter of a Dothraki Khal, offering her to the Shashanshah as a part of the treaty between him and the horse tribe, she had the classic Dothraki features all that made her exotic in the court of Pars, however unlike her predecessor, Shahbanu Bortai lack control of her husband Cyrus who took concubines and mistresses left and right, that she had to deal with a large family after her husband's death which took a toll on her as none of her children wanted the throne of Pars and she had to deal with the rising intrigue in the court._

 _She is however remembered for her patronage of hospices and orphanages, she personally and secretly visited all of the hospices and orphanages that she had built always serving food to the hungry, taking care of the sick and dying, also the children of the street. She was also responsible for the building of a school for her people outside the walls of Ecbatana, Khal Barbo the father of the famous Khal Drogo the conqueror of the Dothraki sea was one of the students of this school._

 _Shahbanu Bortai's accomplishments allowed for the Dothraki and Pars to secure a stable future together, however her only failure was that she failed to have any of her children succeed to the throne, as the Artabids declared it would be Khosrau the son of Cyrus from one of his concubines should be Shashanshah. Shahbanu Bortai retired to Vaes Dothrak letting herself become one of the wise women that dwell in the halls of their elders._

 ***Side Note***

 _Tysha of Silvers was declared posthumously as a Shahbanu by Shashanshah Cyrus, despite the questionable parentage of her children Shahzade Tyrion and Shahdokt Tysha, the Shashanshah fought tooth and nail with the Artabids just to have them be recognized as his legitimate children, the dispute was so much so that it caused a both the Royal family and the Artabids into a breakdown until the Grand Vizier Shapur proposed a compromise between the Shashanshah and the Artabids. The late Tysha would be declared posthumously as a Shahbanu, her children shall be declared Shahzade and Shahdokt however they will never inherit the Parsian throne, despite the unfairness of the deal Cyrus had to accept it as well as the Artabids who in a show of unity visited the funeral of Shahbanu Tysha._

* * *

Royal Archives of Ecbatana, description of Shahbanu Abertha ferch Llewellyn.

 _Shahbanu Abertha was the daughter of the Grandson of Prince Osroes of Cambria, Prince Llewellyn ap Abberfraw of Cambri, her marriage to Shashanshah Arslan II signaled the healing of the rift between the two branches of the Royal family of Pars as well as welcoming Cambri to the fold of Pars, she was a beautiful woman, poets far and wide have often remarked her silky, auburn hair and her well shaped face and also her well formed body which became a model for artists in their sculpture and paintings, she was often called the reincarnation of the goddess Ashi._

 _However despite all the praise of her there were also problems concerning her marriage to Arslan II as the Shashanshah had banned the marriage of close kin except if the line of consanguinity is already far away from cousins of the first degree and base on the lineage of the family tree of Pars, Arslan II and Abertha were almost close kindred in the second degree and so the Artabids decided to have the Shashanshah require his first offspring to be checked by a specially chosen magi to look for any defects on the child and also to build temples of Mithra and Yaldabaoth across the Empire as penance._

 _The marriage of Shahbanu Abertha and Shashanshah Arslan II was said to be a fruitful one, it was Abertha who kept the Shashanshah's rage abated by her words and touch, she is his reasonable and soothing voice to prevent him from doing something foolish, it was said that Abertha was the other half of Arslan II and that his actions are often inspired by her._

 _She bore Arslan II three children, Cressida, Aranessa, and Etzel all three of them were said to be healthy and have no problems concerning their siring as they were observed to be sane of mind and had disgust over the practice of inbreeding by the nobility of other nations and so they were deemed worthy to succeed the throne of Pars once Arslan II dies._

 _Abertha also introduced a new military unit in the Parsian army, the **Varangoi** or the foreign Northern warriors, it was not the first time Pars took in foreign warriors during the wars in the Free Cities, Shashanshah Arslan the Great also took in the **Latinkoi** or foreign Western warriors, with the Windblown as its first members and the Tattered Prince as its first and still current commander, at first the Varangoi was a group dedicated to protecting only the Shahbanu but they also proved to be stalwart defenders of the Shashanshah during the battle of the Gulf of grief against the rebels of the Slaver's bay cities, Arslan the Angry was almost overwhelmed by the rebels if not for the brave acts of the Varangoi who took the brunt of their assault, after the battle Arslan II granted them great boon and even gave them his personal sigil as a symbol of trust and loyalty._

 **Latinkoi - they are foreign warriors of Westerosi origin, to other military minds the Latinkoi are nothing more than glorified mercenaries but their loyalty has been time proven only to the Shashanshah of Pars himself that they became a most trusted bodyguard in both home and in battle abroad.**

 **Varangoi - foreign warriors originally of Cambrian origin until the great surge of Wildling volunteers who were invited by a Parsian embassy in White Harbor to be employed as a guard of caravan and trade ships, the Wildlings of course began to take a step further adventuring to Essos until they were taken in by Cambrian Varangoi who began to induct them to their order and becoming a fearsome part of the unit. The Varangoi itself were a famous unit that a city was built for those who had retired to such a life, the city of Varados which was near Gilan.**

* * *

 **Author's note: okay one of the last extra chapter of this journal the last one will be a meeting between Tyrion Lannister and the siblings Tyrion and Tysha, so yeah a lot of people were asking for it and so I shall deliver.**

 **Criticism and praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	11. Winds of Fate

**Extra: The winds of fate.**

If there was anything Shahzade Tyrion knew is that he is a son of Pars, no matter what other people might say, no matter what the _Artabids_ might call him as, he is a son of Cyrus because his father tells him so, firmly and even on his dying day he affirms it to him.

It has been ten years after Robert's Rebellion, and from the way the people around the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros seem to talk around him, from merchants, to low nobles, it would seem that a new rebellion would start again, but of course Tyrion son of Cyrus was not here for that he was here to represent Pars in the court of Robert Baratheon while also accept any trade deals from burgeoning Westerosi trade companies that sprang at the aftermath of the rebellion.

 _You are my son through your mother Tysha, I fought tooth and nail just to have it so, so carry the title Shahzade with pride_ , he did so and so Tyrion the son of Cyrus walks around the capital of the Seven Kingdoms bearing the name Shahzade Tyrion it has been many years since his adventures with his king, Shashanshah Arslan the second, also known by the Westerosi as 'the Angry' as he there was rage and fire on his veins, _yes upon seeing my uncle and his father killed in front of them_ _who wouldn't grow angry at that_ , Shahzade Tyrion thought as he bumped into someone which cut him off from his mind.

"Do you mind my Good man?!" came the indignant reply as Shahzade Tyrion looked down then saw a dwarf in front of him with hair of gold, a flat nose and mismatched eyes, however his clothing reminds the Prince of Pars of a nobleman of Westeros, they always prefer the most foppish and flamboyant of outfits that even put the Shashanshah Arslan the Great to shame.

"I apologize my Lord" he said bowing slightly apologetically as the dwarf seem to regard him bowing slightly to him as well.

"But it seems it is my fault I am Tyrion Lannister son of Tywin Lannister, also known as the Imp of the Lannisters" _truly?_ Shahzade Tyrion thought as he looked at the dwarf before him who seem to recognize his eyebrows shooting up, "although it seems you already know of that"

"No not at all" Shahzade Tyrion said as he looks at the Imp, "although it seems we have the same name, I am Shahzade Tyrion son of the late Shashanshah Cyrus of Pars, ambassador representing Shashanshah Arslan the second of his name" now it was the Imp's turn to be surprised as he learned of his name being the same as he is, the Imp of the Lannisters laughed good heartedly at that.

"Oh my it seems my name is also well-known beyond the Narrow sea that someone like a noble Prince of Pars would bear it!" at that the Shahzade shook his head at his words.

"Nay my Lord, my mother the late Tysha of Silvers gave me that name" Tyrion Lannister stopped his laughter and mirth at the mention of his mother's name as if there is recognition there as well as sad memories depending on the glint of the dwarf's mismatched eyes that the son of Cyrus caught on his eyes, _like someone on the verge of tears as well as regret_ , he thought as the two of them look at each other. "Is there something wrong my Lord?" he asks as the Imp shakes his head but Shahzade Tyrion knows any better so he continued looking at the Imp.

"Truly your mother's name is Tysha?" Tyrion Lannister asks as the Shahzade nods, to which Tyrion Lannister could only sigh with what can sound like a sigh of sadness "well it seems we must get to know each other then my Prince, I was a _good friend_ of your mother, I knew her when I was but a young man of twenty, a crofter's daughter yet intelligent to a fault" Shahzade Tyrion could know that the man was lying and yet even he himself often wondered who was he named to after all Westerosi names are uncommon in Pars except for some _Latinkon_ auxilliaries that intermarried in their kingdom.

"Of course my Lord, if you want you can stay at our embassy at the docks" Tyrion Lannister shook his head.

"Nay it should be me who should invite you to my place at the Red Keep, please I insist" Tyrion son of Cyrus could only nod to him as he smiles "it is the only thing I can do to make amends to her" there was regret on the Imp's voice as he said it, and the Shahzade of Pars could note that the man is on the verge of crying then.

"well then I would talk with my sister Tysha about a luncheon with you" Tyrion Lannister flinched at that as he Shahzade Tyrion nods to him "I wish you a good day my Lord" there they both parted ways for now.

* * *

 **Author's note: hey guys sorry for the late update but hey this is what I promise you all a last chapter concerning the meeting between the two Tyrions so there, anyway I might write a new story again but this time its from Warhammer fantasy so yeah ciao!**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
